


Take a Step

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [24]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Diagnosis Murder, NCIS, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Gen, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Soulmates, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Do you think that maybe...I might be...your...”  He trailed off unable to finish the question.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I really hope so.  I want it to be you Tim.  I can't imagine anyone but you being my soulmate.  I didn't think I could love this deeply again, not till you came along.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the long awaited rewrite of Take a Step, One at a Time
> 
> Disclaimer: NCIS, Angel the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI, The Magnificent 7 and Mog's ATF AU do not belong to me. Original Dragon idea was Tiff's.
> 
> Special Notes:  
> October 15th-18th, 2003  
> For NCIS the prologue takes place sometime between The Immortals (10/14/03) and The Curse (10/28/03).  
> For CSI this is between episodes Homebodies (10/09/03) and Feeling the Heat (10/23/03).  
> For CSI Miami it’s between Death Grip (10/13/03) and The Best Defense (10/20/03).  
> Other shows haven't started yet...or they've ended...and we're deviating from canon in the grandest of fashions for others.
> 
> Mentions of an impending minor character death.
> 
> Take a Step starts more than a year after Break Out.

Take a Step  
Prologue

calikocat  
Word count: 1221

XXX

He hadn't expected to be here. Here being the second Summit of Dragons. 

There had been some questions before his departure, mostly from DiNozzo and Kate. Kate had only just started at NCIS and was full of questions about everything; even his sudden handful of vacation days that he was going to use up. DiNozzo was suspicious; which made sense as the only other time he'd ever used a vacation day had also been in October for the summit two years ago. His senior field agent, however, seemed thrown off a bit since the last vacation he'd taken had been in Chicago. This one being in Las Vegas had DiNozzo stumped...he'd even tried to invite himself along.

Jethro had nixed that idea and made sure both his agents were all but drowning in paperwork and cold cases. When he'd escaped the office Kate had been ready to kill Tony. It made him wonder if DiNozzo would still be alive when he came back.

 

Vegas had been interesting so far. The hotel most of them were put up in was clean, quiet, and not bad for a budget establishment. He'd certainly stayed in worse places over the years. Those that weren't staying in the hotel were divided between the homes of the locals. Hodges was putting up some of his family along with Simon Banks. Jim Brass and his wife invited Xander and Spike to stay with them while Stokes and Sanders were housing the others. 

Most of their events ended up being held at Hodges' place. He had a decent sized house and a large enough backyard for the festivities, not to mention the man could cook. If he were closer to DC Jethro might have considered wooing the guy...or perhaps introducing him to Ducky or Kate. Getting that cuisine on a regular basis wouldn't be bad at all. Then again the way Simon Banks seemed to be glued to David's side was a bit of a deterrent. Whatever they had going on had started at the first Summit two years ago.

For the larger meeting, one that attended to business, they had rented a room at a larger hotel and casino. A place that was apparently owned by the father of a local CSI, Catherine Willows, a friend and coworker to many of the Vegas Community...but not in the know. Her father, Sam Braun, being of old Vegas, was nowhere near squeaky clean so Jim and Jessica kept his involvement in the renting to a minimum.

 

The most important thing covered at the meeting was the progress Malcolm Reynolds and his team had made in their mission to shut down all known Initiative related facilities. They debriefed in full; especially the situation that had happened the year before when Reynolds and the other dragon on his team, Jayne Cobb, had found their mates, the siblings Simon and River Tam. River had been taken into custody and experimented on while her older brother Simon had attempted to rescue her and ended up captured.

With the help of two other victims, River had escaped and Mal changed to save her from enemy gunfire. Then, when the team broke into the facility, Cobb witnessed Simon Tam being tortured and nearly brought half the building down on top of everyone with his own change. Neither Tam had been afraid of their dragons and were, in fact, descended from them.

Interestingly enough, the only reason the team knew the siblings were in trouble was because a third party had helped Simon sneak in... and had a team of hackers on standby, ready to sound an alarm in case Simon hadn't been able to escape and contact them. Which he hadn't. Willow was in contact with the leader of the hackers; and admitted that Special Agent JD Dunne of the ATF and Denver Community was another...she wouldn't give anyone else up. Her decision was respected and River had hugged her.

There had been other test subjects that had been debriefed and released, some able to return to their families. Some had nowhere to go and chose to stay with the community of their choice. Some had ended up in New York where Mac Taylor could keep an eye on them and vice versa. Others chose to follow Buffy and Chris to Denver, or Willow to Sunnydale. Now, a year later, they were all coping and making lives for themselves.

Two of the test subjects, John Kennex and Dorian Alleyne, had been kept prisoner in that particular lab for years. John had gone MIA overseas while serving with the Army Rangers...and Dorian had gone missing while working Narcotics in Detroit. Both had been wounded, almost dead, and somehow they'd ended up as test subjects. Only thing anyone could figure out was that there was a market for half dead people with a special skill set. A different kind of human trafficking. Willow promised to look into it.

 

That had been the biggest order of business. The rest of the meeting had been mostly friendly conversation; a chance for the communities to bond and in the case of Mark Sloan and Sara Sidle, to hand out wedding invitations.

Being bonded really agreed with Sloan. The magic of the bond had given him back some of his youth. He looked to be in his late forties now, slender, with his hair just starting to go white on the sides. One of the lucky breaks of dragon magic was no one noticed he didn't look like he was in his seventies anymore. His son and fellow Dragon Steve barely looked twenty-five, and had apparently de-aged as well, but at a slower pace.

Some guys got all the breaks.

Some guys didn't.

John Stilinski of Beacon Hills didn't attend the Summit, instead he and his son were preparing for Claudia Stillinski's passing. She was fast losing the fight with cancer only being diagnosed the year before, and from what they'd been told she'd be gone before Christmas.

Margaret Eppes, of the LA Community, was also absent and fighting the same battle that Claudia Stilinski was but seemed to be faring better. Her husband Alan and their youngest son Charlie stayed in LA while Don Eppes attended the Summit. He'd moved back to LA for his family; and was officially part of the community. Possibly as Steve Sloan's second in command.

Don confirmed that the western communities were planning on a visit to Beacon Hills after the Summit to say goodbye to Claudia, they had known her only briefly but she'd been so bright and full of life. They were going to remember her forever. Willow and Tara were especially misty eyed on the subject; Claudia had been mentoring them in magic. Jethro made a mental note to send a card, and something for Stiles. Losing a wife and a mother was hard...he'd lost both and could empathize.

The second Summit ended up being shorter than the first, and a little more subdued, partly because of the struggles going on in the West. Also there just wasn't as much to discuss dragon wise. No one but Reynolds and Cobb had changed in the last year.

Jethro returned home a few days later, ready to get back to work, never knowing what was in store for him...or that he'd be breaking rule twelve and be glad about it.

XXX


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Obviously this story is spread out over time. Starting with Season 1 and ending with the beginning of Season 3. So from the Fall of 2003 to Spring of 2005 just to clarify.

Take a Step  
Chapter 1

calikocat  
Word count: 4956

[](http://imgbb.com/)

XXX  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sub Rosa (11/18/03)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Case Agent at Norfolk certainly wasn't the position he'd been hoping for after completing his training at FLETC...but at least he was on land. There were so many places he could have ended up that were a hundred times less pleasant...and he was ever thankful that the Navy had traditions about stationing family members on board the same vessel. Mostly he was grateful 'The Admiral' wouldn't have stood for such a thing, having his only son on board the same ship. So he would never be Agent Afloat on his father's command. Thank god. 

“Agent McGee!”

Tim nearly jumped when he heard someone shout his name, but he took a moment to minimize his private work and locked his computer down. “Yeah?”

“We've got a body!” The marine that appeared in the doorway of his office was a little wide eyed.

“Here?”

“Yes sir.”

“But its Norfolk. Nothing ever happens here.”

“I know that sir, but something happened today...you might want a mask. It’s pretty messed up.”

“Thank you Corporal.” He nodded and left; Tim sighed and headed out, worried about what he'd find.

xxx

Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew exactly what he was. He always had; even though no one in his family had changed in generations. His dad wasn't aware of the lore though. The only reason Jethro knew about it was because he'd found some old journals tucked away in the attic in an old trunk that had belonged to his great-grandfather. The journals had been hidden under a false bottom. At first he thought it was lunacy...but he'd double checked the names against family records. They had matched.

But since none of his ancestors had changed in generations...he figured that maybe the line was too diluted and that he certainly had no chance at changing, even if he found the right person. If such a person even existed. He doubted that they did not after the way he'd lost Shannon, if he could have changed to save anyone it probably would have been her. 

Especially now.... He was getting old. Not long ago he assumed that would be enough to keep away the change and he had made peace with that. Now though; he knew that advanced age was not a deterrent when soulmates were involved. 

Just two years ago Doc Sloan, who was well into his seventies, had made the change and didn’t even look his age now…Lucky bastard. Still, Jethro had been married too many times since Shannon and Kelly's deaths and he wasn't interested in finding someone to fill the void. Not anymore...so there was no point in even looking for someone. It didn't matter that other dragons were surfacing after so long, he wasn't going to make the change. So he concentrated on his work. His work and his team was all he had. He didn't need anything else.

Except his morning coffee...that was now all over the carpet and Kate's shoes in front of his desk, courtesy of Kate. Perfect. 

“Oh, god! Oh god.” She put down her things and picked up the now empty cup. “I'm sorry.” He stood from his chair, leaned on his desk and glared at the growing stain. Kate winced and tried to make it a smile. “What do you put in your coffee?”

“Coffee.” He told her.

“Okay I'll just go down the hall and get you another cup.”

He shook his head. “That's not coffee.” He huffed out a sigh, grabbed his bag and headed out, stepping over Kate and the mess. “Meet you at the truck.”

A morning without coffee was no way to start the day; and not even DiNozzo's look of absolute panic was enough to boost his sudden sour mood at the loss of his caffeine. He left them behind, Tony frozen in terror and Kate kneeling on the carpet attempting to clean up the remains of his drink. Just perfect.

xxx

He'd secured the scene like Agent DiNozzo had instructed him to. It wasn't a glamorous job and was, in fact, quite disgusting. He'd never seen a body that had been given a good soak in a vat of acid before. He kind of hoped he never would again. 

The worst part though had been waiting for the team from NCIS headquarters; especially knowing that the leader of said team was the Infamous Special Agent Gibbs. Who was something of a legend to all NCIS trainees. 

However he didn't actually get a good look at the older Agent until the ME had already started his observations. And by that time Tim wasn't at his best, having babysat the mutilated body for more than an hour; in fact, he was kinda queasy and praying he didn't barf all over the crime scene.

 

Ducky got to Norfolk first and was in full swing, already examining the body at the site when they arrived, he was even mid-lecture. Jethro paid attention and interrupted the good doctor only when he started going off course. And while he was attuned to what Ducky was saying there were certain things he couldn't ignore; such as the very green agent standing at the edge of the scene with a mask over his nose and mouth, looking utterly miserable.

Agent McGee, he presumed. 

Said to be a highly intelligent newbie with degrees in Computer Forensics and Biomedical Engineering. Possibly someone smart enough to give Abby a run for her money, if she were into that sort of competition; he didn't think she would be. He didn't know McGee so he couldn't make any assumptions about the kid.

Except that at the moment the kid was more than just green in experience...he was literally green in pallor. The scene was getting to him and Jethro intervened. There was no reason for McGee to lose his lunch in front several agents his senior.

He moved closer to DiNozzo and gave a toss of his head in McGee's direction. “Get Michael Jackson outta here before he ralphs.”

DiNozzo glanced at the younger agent, almost gleefully, and followed his orders; moving toward him with his sketchbook in hand. “Come on McGee; help me take measurements for the sketches.”

With that taken care of he was able to fully concentrate on the body and what Ducky was telling him. Except for the two seconds that he watched McGee walk away with DiNozzo. Huh.

Jethro pushed away the sight and took notes, watched every movement Ducky and the others made, and bounced ideas around until he was satisfied. Then he walked past the crime scene tape, intending to get his case...

He barely managed to keep walking. DiNozzo was no longer in need of the younger agent's assistance so McGee had sat down. In fact McGee was sitting on the very case Jethro needed. What made him nearly pause was that McGee had pulled down the dust mask revealing a full and pouty lower lip. McGee was prettier than he'd expected; and looked much younger than he was. Damn. Watching him walk away for those two seconds might not have been the fluke he'd assumed it was.

But he was a bastard and wouldn’t let the pouty lip stop him. So, being the bastard that he could be he reached down as he got to McGee and pulled his case right from under that _nice_ ass. That left McGee blushing and watching him in surprise...and maybe even a little understanding.

_Huh._ Kid catches on quick.

 

Tim watched Agent Gibbs walk away and tried to will away the blush he felt on his cheeks. Huh.

He didn't have time to watch Agent Gibbs walk for long, a pity really, because Agent DiNozzo approached him a second time. Tim thought fast, trying to make conversation, “I've heard stories about Agent Gibbs.”

DiNozzo grinned. “Only half of 'em are true, the trick is figuring out which half.”

xxx

When Agent DiNozzo had insisted that NCIS remain in control of the crime scene Tim figured he was getting hazed. He wasn't an idiot. He was, however, cautious and there was no reason to piss anyone off by not following the order of a senior agent. So he was willing to stay. He wasn't expecting anybody to counter the order and nearly jumped out of his shoes when Gibbs seemingly appeared out of nowhere to question his presence.

 

“What are you still doing here McGee?” It was dark, they were packing up, and McGee should have been packing up as well.

McGee looked a little startled; eyes wide. “Uh, Agent DiNozzo said I should stay here until the crime scene has been released by you.”

“It’s been released McGee. DiNozzo was messing with you.”

“I suspected that.” He shrugged. “...then I'll see you tomorrow sir...err...Agent Gibbs.”

He gave a small nod. “Tomorrow McGee.” And he watched the young man walk away, and didn't fight the grin. “Not bad at all.”

“You say something boss?”

Gibbs smacked the back of Tony's head. “No hazing the newbie.”

Tony winced. “Sorry boss.”

xxx

The next morning was slightly better; they stayed on base in guest accommodations so they didn't have to make the drive to Norfolk again. More importantly he got his morning coffee and was able to actually drink it. Even better, he got to see McGee without the dust mask, and without his NCIS cap, in full daylight. Kid definitely looked much younger than his file said; hell he looked like he shouldn't even be out of college...damn.

Somehow they all managed to fit in McGee's miniscule office for the vid call to Abby and Ducky. DiNozzo was behind, notepad at the ready, Kate in a similar stance to his right with her palm doohickey...and McGee was to his left, hands in his pockets. Quiet and eager to please. The young agent was nothing but temptation, though Jethro was sure it was unintentional.

Ducky told them what he had; which was that their victim had died from blunt force trauma...and the spot on his arm that they thought was a birthmark was, in fact, a tattoo. The tail of a dolphin. Their victim was a submariner. Ducky started in on a lecture with the subject being history of tattooing.

Jethro looked up at McGee. “How many subs in port?”

It was interesting watching McGee flutter about his office while looking for the Intel Gibbs had asked after. Especially when he practically ended up on top of Gibbs; leaning across him to retrieve the file. Gibbs got a close look at that soft skin, the faint blush, the way green eyes glanced at him before darting away. Very nice. It was a shame he found the file so soon and pulled away. Then again best not to jump the poor man in front of Kate and DiNozzo.

He straightened and opened the folder. “Uh, three _Los Angeles_ -class attack subs in port at the moment. Another in dry dock. There were five but the _Philadelphia_ left at 0600.”

“Do you have any copies of the ships alpha rosters?”

A small nod and he placed the file back on the desk; those pretty green eyes darted to him again. “I'm on it.”

Ducky was still going on about tattoos on the screen.

xxx

This was getting ridiculous, he felt like a kid with a crush, hardly able to get out a full sentence when spoken too. Still he managed to get the job done, much to his own pleasure.

 

“What if the body was put into the acid not only to dispose of it but-”

Kate caught on right away. “But make certain it couldn't be identified.”

“Maybe the murderer didn't want us to know the submariner was dead.”

He nodded. “Maybe.”

“Agent Gibbs!” McGee was approaching them in a hurry and as it turned out he could move pretty fast. Jethro held out his hand as the younger man came to a stop, paper in hand. “The Alpha Rosters. Everyone on the subs crew is accounted for.”

“Including the Philadelphia?”

“Yes sir.”

Damn. “A submariner is dead, but none are missing, and the dead man's identity was removed.” Damn. “Someone took his place on one of those subs.”

“An imposter?” Kate looked a little confused at the idea.

“Let's pay a visit to the submarine's quadrant commander.” They started to walk away when McGee called out a warning to him.

“You'll want to avoid Captain Veitch.”

Interesting. He spun around and walked back to McGee. “What?”

McGee's eyes got a little big. “Um, I met him once, before. Um, he can be very difficult.”

Jethro got very close to McGee, almost nose to nose with the younger agent...who was actually just a bit taller than him. McGee had trouble meeting his eyes for just a second and then those pretty greens were locked on him. Good. “And you don't think that I can be difficult?”

There, that's what he was looking for. The barest sign of amusement even though he was obviously intimidated. Amusement was good. “I'm sure you can sir.”

Jethro smiled. “Good boy.” And McGee's eyes were suddenly heated. Very good. He kept smiling and walked away, but he felt that now heated gaze on his back with every step.

Very good indeed.

xxx

At least he could speak in complete sentences now...the only thing left to deal with was the huge case of hero worship he was experiencing. The stories he'd heard about Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs were the source of that hero worship and were not helpful in this situation.

But of all the things he'd heard about the man, he hadn't heard this.

He hadn't heard that Special Agent Gibbs was handsome, well aged, or rather was aging well. That his eyes were cold blue and could freeze you...or set you on fire with just a glance. Tim had heard a lot, but he hadn't heard a whisper that Special Agent Gibbs was like _that_. That he swung for the other team. Or that he swung for two teams just like Tim.

But that smile, that smirk...that amusement tinged with heat? There was definitely something there. Special Agent Gibbs was interested, liked what he saw in Tim, and was likely to come around for more than just an exchange of heated looks.

Tim could hardly wait, not that he understood what Gibbs saw, but he certainly wasn't going to argue about it.

Until then though, he was stuck with Agent DiNozzo.

Unfortunately.

“Do you see it yet?”

“Yeah it’s coming through.”

Tim's eyes flicked to DiNozzo when he answered the lab tech, then her voice came over the line again, friendly and teasing with a natural huskiness to it.

“So you gettin' lonely down there by yourself hon?”

DiNozzo gave him a look and smiled just a bit. “Oh I'm not alone. I'm with Special Agent McGee. Say hello.”

“Hey McGee. How's your sig hangin'?”

His mind blanked. “Um...” How exactly was he supposed to respond to that?

At least someone was amused; DiNozzo was chuckling as he ended the call. “Gotta go, Abs.” Tim handed him the fax of the reconstruction of their dead submariner.

And then he had a thought. Agent DiNozzo had been pretty tight lipped about Agent Gibbs...but what about the mysterious Abby? Well it was worth a shot. “What does she look like?”

“Who?”

“Abby. She sounds cute.” And she had.

“Not your type.” Funny, DiNozzo didn't even make eye contact for that comment, and really he had no idea who was Tim's type.

“Well how do you know that?”

DiNozzo slowly turned the chair he was sitting in to face him. “Have you ever had the slightest urge to tattoo your buttocks McGee?”

So Abby had a tattoo...on her butt? Or maybe she just had a tattoo? “I don't think so.” Why on earth would he want a tattoo on his butt? DiNozzo was a little strange. Tim definitely did not want a tattoo on his butt; he already had one on his hip, thank you very much. One that was a symbol passed down through his family...on his mom's side anyway.

“Then we need never speak of her again.” And then it was back to business. “Make copies and circulate them around the base and see if anyone recognizes the guy.”

Tim took the picture and headed out of his office. Special Agent DiNozzo was definitely odd.

xxx

DiNozzo might be odd, but it was obvious he was a good agent and Tim took careful notes. More than anything he wanted to be a field agent; and for whatever he could learn from Agent DiNozzo he could put up with the oddness of the other agent. He could even be overly polite during their visit to the personnel office.

“Uh Sir?”

Agent DiNozzo barely glanced at him. “Yeah?”

“May I ask the Lieutenant a question?”

“McGee you don't need my permission to ask a question.” Good. “As long as you're not asking her on a date.” ...why would he do that? ...oh...it all made sense now...Agent DiNozzo was a womanizer...how had he not seen that before?

“No sir, not my type.” Tim did his best to not smile at the confused look that came over the senior agent's face. No way was he going to tell the guy he'd rather be pinned to the mattress by his boss than ask the pretty Lieutenant out. He focused on the woman with a small, polite smile. “Lieutenant? I was just wondering if anyone had quit in the last few days?”

Both the Lieutenant and Special Agent DiNozzo seemed surprised by the question. She nodded at him. “As a matter of fact Joshua Foxx quit two days ago.”

Tim nodded and kept up his notes as DiNozzo continued the conversation with the Lieutenant. He still seemed intrigued as they walked away from her.

“That was a good question McGee, you're learning.”

“Thank you sir.”

xxx

Okay. He had severely misjudged the man.

Special Agent DiNozzo wasn't just odd. He was, in fact, a little crazy. Tim just watched as the Senior Agent flailed and danced around Joshua Foxx's front yard before finally chucking a rock through the window of the front door. 

Wow...just...wow. There was no other word for it; he did, however, manage to comment on the man's crazed behavior.

“That's breaking and entering.”

“No. That was breaking.” He grinned at Tim. “And this,” He elbowed some of the remaining glass out of the way before reaching in to unlock the door, “is entering.”

Right.

Definitely crazy. Tim really hoped no one saw any of that...

The inside was generic and impersonal; there was no evidence that a human being actually called the house home. It was barely more than a tourist cabin, a poorly maintained one at that; even tourist cabins had decent cookware. Heck it was a shack with a few unused necessities.

They didn't find much, though the old fashioned coal burning stove was interesting and so was the lack of phone.

The missing phone was the clue that led DiNozzo to notice the DSL cord, an oddity among the scraps of simulated living. They followed it to the bookcase and moved it to reveal a door… who hid a door like that? It was like something out of an old spy movie, without the bells and whistles and hidden levers. They had to manually move the book case.

The hidden room turned out to be more of a closet, but was big enough to house a shrine dedicated to destroying submarines and saving whales. Not to mention the computer gear and the small collection of chemicals that he was not looking forward to going through.

He slipped on a pair of gloves, sat in front of the computer and got to work; there was no time to dawdle. “Let’s see what we have here.”

There seemed to be a sudden awkwardness in Agent DiNozzo, he was almost distasteful when he said, “You've taken computer classes.”

“Masters in Computer Forensics, MIT.”

“I see.”

Tim grimaced at what he found. “Well he's definitely an Eco-terrorist; he's looking for retribution for the whales...” Damn. “This isn't good.”

“What?”

“Isoprophyl methelfalseflorinate.” Agent DiNozzo just stared at him. “BS in Biomedical Engineering, Johns Hopkins. You?”

The sort of blank look remained. “Ohio State. Phys Ed. I was a jock. What is that in my language?”

Ah, that explained it. “Sarin gas.”

“You're right. That's not good.”

No, it really wasn't. Agent Gibbs and Todd were on the sub with the crew.

xxx

Tim didn't take many chances in life...but this was one he couldn't pass up. So he made the long drive to NCIS Headquarters to see just what Agent Gibbs was about. Maybe he'd read all the signals right. Maybe he'd be in for a wild and thrilling ride.

 

It was good to be back at the Navy Yard after the close call with the eco-terrorists. It got even better when he saw Special Agent McGee walk into the bullpen and approach his desk. Now what was he doing in DC when he should be at Norfolk? Not that he was going to complain.

“What are you doing here Special Agent McGee?”

McGee faltered for just a moment, green eyes changing from excited to unsure to questioning. “I brought my final report, Sir.” He placed the report gingerly on Jethro's desk.

“You do not have to sir me, McGee.” He shot a glare at DiNozzo who no doubt had insisted on being called 'Sir'.

“Didn't they teach you how to use email at MIT?” DiNozzo teased, not noticing the glare, a smirk in his voice.

“You graduated from MIT?” Kate asked; McGee looked unsure which agent he should answer first.

Jethro didn't bother looking at either of them when he added, “And Johns Hopkins.”

DiNozzo handed his own report in and shook his head at McGee. “I didn't tell him.”

McGee still looked a little lost and Jethro had to ask. “What are you doing here?”

And those green eyes shut down. “I've-uh, got a lunch date with Abby.”

Damn that wasn't even a lie; McGee had made a backup plan in case he was turned away.

DiNozzo laughed and started to lead McGee to the elevator, Jethro stood, ready to go after them. “I gotta see this. I'll take you to her...you know I already warned you, Abby's not your type.”

He followed them and smiled when McGee responded. “Well, I'd like to find that out for myself.”

“Yeah, listen kid...I don't wanna hurt your feelings, but you're not exactly Abby's type.”

McGee grinned, and it was...impish? A good look on him really. “I've taken care of that. Remember that urge you were talking about? I went with Mom.”

DiNozzo froze; his face in horrified shock. Jethro took the moment to slip past his senior field agent and joined McGee in the elevator, the doors closed and it started to move downward. He flipped the switch and stared at Special Agent Timothy McGee. It was now or never.

“You really get a tat on your ass? Just to prove DiNozzo wrong?”

That impish grin was back. “No.”

“You have any tattoos McGee?”

“Do you want to find out?”

He stared at McGee for another moment. “I don't share. Cancel the lunch date with Abby.”

“Anything else Special Agent Gibbs?”

“Since you came all the way from Norfolk on a hunch I assume you already know my address?”

“I'd say it was more than a hunch, but I was worried I'd read you wrong.” His smile was sweeter this time. “Yes, I know where to go.”

“Good. My front door is unlocked, I'll bring take out, any food allergies I should know about?”

“No.” McGee was quiet for a moment, green eyes unsure for just a second. “You do this often?”

“Do what McGee?”

“Invite junior agents to your home for dinner and sex?”

“No. I'm not in the habit of doing that with young men either.”

McGee looked surprised, happily so...and curious. “So why me?”

Jethro stepped into McGee's personal space, reached up to cup one soft cheek and moved closer, pressing his lips to McGee's. McGee yielded and opened his mouth, welcoming him in, tongue moving to tease as Jethro plundered. He broke away and smirked. “That answer your question?”

McGee licked kiss swollen lips and nodded. “You should know...I'm a switch.”

Jethro's mind swirled and tilted a bit at that bit of information. “Good to know. I'll see you tonight.”

“Right...I'll just cancel with Abby...and go to your house.”

“Good man.”

xxx

He strode into Abby's lab, CafPow in hand, and set it in front of her on her desk. She looked up from her magazine, eyes dark, pouting...or possibly furious.

“I don't have anything for you Gibbs, case is closed.”

“Something wrong Abs?”

“McGee canceled our lunch date...I may have to talk with Tony about that.”

He smirked and leaned down to speak to her softly. “Tony didn't have anything to do with it. That's all on me.”

Her eyes widened and her head tilted in confusion. “Gibbs?”

“I saw him first Abby.”

“Oh come on! Gibbs! I haven't even seen him!”

“And he's already on his way to my house to wait for me.”

Abby blinked. “You really like him?”

“Oh yeah. Made DiNozzo speechless. Boy's got some sass.”

“Is he pretty?”

“Pretty and mine.”

She stuck out her lower lip in a pout, but leaned back in her desk chair before grabbing the CafPow. “Fine. I won't poach.”

“Good girl.” He placed a kiss to her hair and left her lab.

xxx

Tim didn't go to Gibbs' house right away. He did a little shopping first, he'd need supplies if things were going the way hoped. And he didn't just pick up lube and condoms; he took the time to get a little romantic and got a few candles too.

 

He clocked out early, much to Kate and DiNozzo's surprise, but he had a guest that he didn't want to keep waiting any longer than necessary. He entered his home as always, though he smiled when he saw the unfamiliar jacket hanging from a hook, and the shoes by the door. “McGee?”

“Living room.”

“Food first?” He asked, already heading for the kitchen.

“Food can wait.”

He opened the fridge and tossed the bag of take out inside, before turning to face McGee who had followed him. The younger agent had made himself at home, aside from taking off his jacket and shoes, his tie was missing and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. Jethro smirked; the sight of the younger agent standing in his kitchen in sock clad feet sent a little thrill through him.

Still, he had to give the guy an out. “There's still time to back out.” He wanted to take back the offer as soon as he'd said it. “You said you were a switch?”

McGee ignored the offer out and concentrated on the question. “Yeah...been a while though...haven't since college.”

He nodded and reached out to pull McGee closer and kissed him again, the younger man opened his mouth easily, but he nipped at Jethro's lips to let him know he wouldn't be a docile lamb. He smirked into the kiss and before Jethro even realized what he was doing he was sitting on the nearest kitchen chair, lap full of McGee, their hardening cocks already out and lined up. How fast were those hands that he hadn't even noticed them undoing his pants?

“Easy McGee. We'll get there.”

“You put me here.” McGee pushed the suit jacket from his shoulders and set about getting him naked from the waist up. His long and nimble fingers curled and tugged on the hair he found on Jethro's chest.

He marveled at the change in the young man. “Where did that nervous green agent go?”

Green eyes full of fire struck him nearly speechless. “I'm not an agent right now. Neither are you.”

“Good point.” He grinned. “Call me Jethro here.” He finished dropping his jacket and shirt to the floor so he could lean forward to finally touch and squeeze. Something he'd been thinking about for nearly two days.

“Tim.” He whispered his own name with a calm tone.

Jethro sucked a particularly nice hickey onto McGee...Tim's collar bone where it would be hidden by his clothes. “Tim.”

And then with Tim's help they were naked from the waist up and he fisted their cocks together, Tim kept his hands on Jethro's chest for support as he rocked into the tight grip. Those pretty green eyes stayed focused on him, gaze unwavering, right up until they crashed and made a mess. When that happened Jethro watched the younger man shudder and moan while he, himself, grunted; because Tim had clawed him a little.

Tim slumped against him a bit and laughed. “That took the edge off.”

“Yeah? Just the edge?”

“Yeah. Food before round two?” Tim leaned back, head tilted in question.

“Oh yeah.” And he leaned in for another kiss. “Still want to bend you over the table.”

Tim made a face. “After we eat.”

XXX


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The CSI: Miami fic, Save Me Always, takes place about the same time as this chapter.

calikocat  
Word count: 5460

XXX

He was breaking Rule Twelve and he didn't care. That wasn't like him.

It was a rule he hadn't broken since Jenny...and it was one he'd sworn he'd never break again. But there was just something about McGee. He wasn't sure if it was the pouty lower lip or the sass and quips that fell from it. It could even be the beautiful green eyes that sparked with passion and lightning. Or that intricate dragon tattoo on Tim's hip.

Maybe it was the whole package...probably the whole package. Whatever it was Jethro was going to keep on breaking Rule Twelve. Even after he told Kate that romance between Agents never worked, because what he had with Tim wasn't romance...not yet.

But that could always change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
01/06/04 - Left for Dead   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they'd started this Tim wasn't sure what he was expecting.

At the first heated glance he figured he was in for a night of passion; which sounded good, though he wasn't one for one night stands. So when Jethro declared that he didn't share and more or less claimed him with words...and then his body, Tim figured they would continue this.

And they had, when they could anyway.

In the two months since that first night they'd managed to get together a handful of times, including Thanksgiving and Christmas. Jethro was a workaholic and had no family so he had nowhere to be on those two holidays. Tim wasn't speaking to his father and didn't feel like going home while his mom, sister, and grandmother were out of the country for Christmas. Though they did send him gifts and cards like always.

He missed spending the traditional times with them, but lounging naked in front of Jethro's fireplace on Thanksgiving was a decent part one consolation prize. Part two was a cozy little Christmas hidden in Tim's tiny apartment beneath an electric blanket...well part of the time anyway. The times they weren't under the blanket Jethro was introducing him to honey dust.

If there was one thing about their...hook ups...that left him feeling unsatisfied it was the limited range of topics for conversation. Jethro wouldn't discuss cases Tim wasn't a part of, understandable...but they seemed to have so little in common. Tim was interested in gaming and the most recently available commercial tech...Jethro was building a boat in his basement and owned one TV. It had rabbit ear antennae but, at least, it showed colors.

They were both loners and enjoyed similar foods, though Jethro had a higher tolerance for spicier cuisine. Both of them lived on take out. Jethro, because he didn't cook and for Tim... because it was harder and more boring to cook for one. So both the house and the apartment had plenty of menus lying around. Maybe Tim should cook something? Would that be going too far?

He had no idea, and he wasn't sure where they were going with this...or if it would go any further than sex. Tim was more than attracted to the older man, in fact he always felt a sort of peace when they were alone. Something he hadn't experienced with any other lover.

Maybe all they needed was time. Time to talk and time to get to know one another better.

Tim jumped a bit when his phone rang and was even more surprised to see it was Jethro calling him. “Hello?”

“Hold off on coming over for a few days.”

Tim frowned, concentrating on the sounds in the background, lots of people...possibly a crime scene. “Everything okay?”

“We're fine. Kate trusted someone she shouldn't. There was a bomb.”

“A bomb? You sure you're okay?”

“I'm fine, but DiNozzo's place doesn't have heat or water...so he may show up.”

Ah. Tim had to admit he didn't want to deal with Tony. “Got it. Another time then...you know where to find me.”

“That I do.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
01/13/04 – Eye Spy   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim wasn't sure how he ended up helping the team out with the murder on the Little Creek base, but he wasn't going to complain about it. It was an interesting situation with the missing prototype sonar gun.

As such Jethro had requested that Tim track down where the anonymous call had come from that alerted NCIS of the murdered Naval Commander. What he could have done without was DiNozzo badgering him nonstop and distracting him while he helped.

Agent DiNozzo was sitting on top of Tim's desk, looking ridiculous in borrowed clothes from Doctor Mallard. He'd come in and made himself at home while he did his badgering. Going so far as to ask about a certain forensic scientist. “So whatever happened between you and Abby?”

Tim didn't look up from his computer search to answer. “You were right. She wasn't my type.”

“Sorry kid, guess the tattoo didn't work out after all.”

Talk about nosey. “It’s okay. Trip wasn't wasted, and I didn't actually get a tattoo on my butt.” He smirked and spared the other man a glance.

DiNozzo blinked even more intrigued. “Oh really?”

“Yeah, I've had one on my hip since the day I turned eighteen.”

“Does it say Mom?”

“Nope.”

“Is it a bunny?”

“No it is not...and you're not going to see it. Ever.”

DiNozzo huffed and then grinned. “How about we go back to the part where the trip wasn't wasted?”

“How about we don't.” He got the number DiNozzo wanted and promised to find out why there was an asterisk after it before he gladly saw the senior agent out the door of his office.

xxx

He and Kate were waiting on the CIA analyst that had been spying on the Little Creek base. So far she was better company than Tony; at least he didn't have to listen to endless commentary about every single movie Tony had ever seen. He could only take so much of that.

“There's not much on this guy Gibbs.”

He nodded and sipped at his coffee. “Not surprising. CIA's not big on bios.”

“Jeremy Worth, 23. Current address 35B maple Georgetown, graduated MIT at 20.”

He swallowed and gave a half shrug. “Impressive.”

“No photo.”

“I doubt we'll need one. He'll fit the profile.”

She smiled around her candy. “A bit geeky right?”

“Well yeah Kate.”

Her smile turned to a smirk and made him worry just a bit. “You ever see Robert Redford in Three Days at the Condor?”

Gibbs nodded at Kate's question. “Yeah.”

“Now that's a geek I could get covert with. What about you?” There was the punch.

He didn't meet her eyes. “I don't get covert with geeks.”

“Oh really?” Her voice had an 'I gotcha' quality to it. “Not even pretty boys with green eyes?”

Well damn...He sighed. “How long have you known?”

The smirk went away and became a gentle smile. “A while. Don't worry, Tony is clueless.”

“It better stay that way, for everyone's sake.” 

She nodded in agreement, and then asked. “So how is he?”

“How is he what Kate?”

“In bed? How is McGee in bed?”

“That's the sort of question Tony would ask.”

“Oh come on Gibbs, I'm curious. He's pretty easy on the eyes and those lips look really soft.”

“Enough Kate.” He motioned to the sidewalk. “Looks like this geek isn't as pretty.” She turned to look at their satellite spy and sighed in disappointment, he grinned. “Come on.”

xxx

Tim peered through the peephole blearily. It was late and he was exhausted. When he saw Jethro standing in the hall, however, he smiled. A moment later he had the locks undone and the door open.

The next moment he had Jethro plastered to his front, strong hands clinging to his hips before they snaked around to knead his ass. “Thought you weren't going to make it.”

“Changed my mind...I can stay the night.”

Tim grinned and closed the door. “Good. Heard you wrapped up the case.”

“Yeah, thanks for the help.”

“Any time Jethro.”

“Just one thing Tim.”

“What?”

“We weren't as discreet as we thought.”

Tim bit his lip and looked into those blue eyes worriedly...but they were calm and smiling. Soft. Only for him. “Not Tony then.”

“Kate knows. Asked how good you were in bed.”

“Oh my god.” He laughed and hid his blush by burying his face in Jethro's shoulder. “What did you tell her?”

“I didn't. It’s none of her business.”

Tim laughed again and bit at Jethro's throat. “I can agree with that.”

xxx

Tim learned quite a bit in between the times he and Jethro were together, mostly from Abby and Kate who thought he needed to be informed every time Jethro looked at a woman. Apparently his lover favored redheads. He'd thanked them, and then demanded they stop playing spy. Jethro wasn't the type to stray and Tim had a type as far as women went too, he wasn't shocked that the older man was the same. Everyone had types.

The three failed marriages he'd been told about were more worrying and just made things harder. A relationship with the distance that theirs had was bound to suffer some. DC was really too far away from Norfolk and a stolen weekend here and there was really cutting it. 

For a while Tim thought that after their passion had run its course and died down that they'd quit. But every time they touched everything ran hot and it seemed like their passion for one another was endless. It was nice; and Tim was relieved that Jethro wasn't something that he could just get out of his system.

No one caught his eye the way the older man had; and the sex was excellent. Jethro had a lot of stamina, more than Tim thought he would have. There was certainly nothing to complain about when it came to that aspect of...whatever it was they were doing.

And while what they were doing was fun, the most fun Tim had ever had with a lover, it wasn’t dating. They didn't go out, instead one or the other would order in and they would stay inside. Hidden.

That kinda really bothered him.

xxx

Having Kate in the know actually kind of helped. Especially in cases with women, like Sheriff Charlie, who were relentless. One word from Kate about his young amorous lover and they backed off. Charlie included.

Jethro had also cut a certain redhead out of his life the moment Tim became a part of it. And he had. Become a part of it. He just wasn't sure Tim realized how much...and Jethro was still struggling with finding a way to let him know.

He thought he'd gotten through some, what he wanted to say the night he showed up at Tim's apartment after the situation with Colonel Ryan. They didn't fuck. Jethro just showed up, and held Tim all night. He needed that more than anything else that night. You didn't go to someone for an all night cuddle if they weren't important to you.

He figured he was getting pretty important to Tim too, the way the younger man all but flew to DC after the incident with the unknown assailant in Autopsy. Abby had called him and Tim nearly beat him home, his car squealing into the driveway, not bothering to close the car door, just so he could cup Jethro's face. They had stared at one another for a long moment, no words filling the air, and Tim had placed his forehead against Jethro's.

Tim was the one who held him that night. It helped. For the moment. What would really do him some good would be getting the rat bastard that had shot him and Gerald. 

 

About two months later Jethro got a bit of unexpected good news. One of the Miami Community had changed to save their mate. He was the first Dragon on the East Coast to change. Oddly enough, it was Tim Speedle. Jethro offered the expected congratulations, and wondered...if maybe his Tim could be the one. If he was...Jethro could really live with that, happily.

Before the month was out, however, he received word that Margaret Eppes lost her battle with cancer and he got in touch with the LA Community so he could have flowers sent. He wasn't able to go to the funeral, but he could do that much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
04/06/04 - UnSEALeD   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim jumped at the chance to work with the team again. If only to see Jethro in public. Even if it meant sitting in a company car all night watching Kate's back. He had the need to help his lover in whatever way that he could. Anything to relieve the mood he'd been in since getting shot in the shoulder.

Except he wasn't just sitting in a car all night because the escaped former Navy SEAL snuck into the house they were sitting on to see his son. Kate didn't check in when she should have and Tim found her tied and gagged in the living room. 

It was the first time he'd ever had to clear a house in the field. It went just like training...and when he got to the street he did get a couple shots in on the car. Kate managed to wound the SEAL but he still got away. The guy was good. Very good.

Working with DiNozzo the next day cataloging the scenes was less pleasant, just because of the casual hazing, but it was a different kind of exciting, which he appreciated. After all, Tim wanted to be a field agent more than anything. And if he had to be honest, critiquing DiNozzo's Tommy Lee impersonation was amusing.

Then there was working with Abby in her lab...the forensic genius was fast becoming one of his best friends...and if Gibbs hadn't laid claim to him Tim could have seen her as a possibility. But he was happier the way things were, they worked well together, heck he seemed to work well with the entire team. It made him long for a spot among them.

He was already breaking Jethro's Rule Twelve, might as well be doing it in close quarters.

There was just one issue he had...the redhead who had dropped off Jethro's glasses at the end of the case.

xxx

Jethro grinned as he thrust into the willing body beneath him. “Good work today Tim.”

“Thank you.” Tim huffed and rose up a bit to bite his shoulder, avoiding the new scar where a certain nameless terrorist had shot him. “Don't talk about work.”

“Oh yeah?” Jethro just groaned at the nip of teeth at his skin. “Why not?”

Green eyes smirked up at him, the definition of mischief. “I might call you boss by mistake.”

“Can't say that doesn't have any appeal.” He thrust a bit harder and grinned when blunt nails dug into his back.

“Or I could ask about the redhead.”

“Jealous old Green Eyes?”

Tim's eyes narrowed, even as his hips kept moving in time. “Should I be?”

Jethro smiled softly down at him. “No Timmy. We broke up after I met you...and it was never serious. She just had my spare pair of specs.”

“Okay. Good. Now stop talking about work.” 

Jethro had to agree with the sentiment. “Right. What should we talk about then?”

Tim rolled them so he was on top, managing to keep Jethro inside him. “Stop talking.”

He smirked and grasped Tim's hips as the younger man rode him and brought them over the edge. Not talking was definitely a good idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
04/27/04 – Dead Man Talking  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He'd never known an agent who'd been killed. That's what made Pacci’s case so difficult. Tim had actually met him the last time he'd been at the Navy Yard for the Curtin case; which involved him helping the team to find the escaped former Navy SEAL Jack Curtin. Chris Pacci had been kind and had told him a couple of stories about field work when Tim was on his coffee breaks. He'd known the senior agent only briefly, but Tim had liked him.

Not only had Tim never known an agent who'd died in the field, but he’s also never had to investigate the death of a fellow agent. When Pacci had called him for that information...he'd had no idea that he'd never be able to deliver it to him. 

 

“Hello.”

Tim almost paused with his next words, that hello sounded familiar. “Is this the Pacci residence?”

“Yeah who's this?”

“NCIS Special Agent McGee.”

There was a sigh. “McGee its DiNozzo. What are you doing calling this number?”

Huh. Weird. “Special Agent Pacci wanted me to do something for him. Is he there?”

“No.”

“DiNozzo this isn't a good time-”

“He's been murdered McGee.” Tim felt a cold dread go through him at Tony's words. “What did he ask you to do for him?”

“He-he wanted civilian files from a three year old cold case.”

“You get it?”

“Yeah.”

Tony started to sound a little livelier. “What was in it?”

“Accident report...I didn't read it...didn't think I should.”

“You and that report, NCIS headquarters at 0700.”

“Okay...Tony...”

“What?”

“Sorry.”

Thus began his official involvement with Pacci's case.

xxx

The next shock had been how cold Jethro was. Tim figured maybe the older man wasn't handling the loss of a fellow agent and friend very well, understandable. And Tim didn't expect they'd have many moments alone, not that it was the time for sexcapades. 

 

“McGee it’s not like you what's taking so long?”

He tried not to roll his eyes at DiNozzo. “I'm almost done.”

“You know the quicker you get this done the more quality time you have to spend with a certain tattooed forensic technician of the Goth persuasion.” 

Tim frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

“Ha, come on. Abby told me you uh closed the deal under some pretty hinky circumstances.”

He paused and looked up at Tony in honest confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Don't play dumb McGee. The coffin?”

Tim blinked. “Abby has a coffin?”

Now Tony looked confused. “Oh you're good.”

Ah...he was fishing. “DiNozzo, I told you Abby wasn't my type. I've never been to her apartment. She's just a friend. Someone I can talk tech with.”

“Uh huh.”

Tim didn't say anymore about it; let Tony think what he wanted. If he got too obnoxious about it Abby would set him straight. He refocused on the case.

 

It was interesting how Kate stood up for him, trying to save him from an all night stake out with Tony. But really it was for the better. She wasn't willing to spend that much quality time with him, and if Tim and Jethro had an empty apartment to themselves all night...they might get a little unprofessional. They might be breaking Rule Twelve, but never on the clock. Tim agreed with him on that.

Though the longing look Jethro gave him was totally worth the long night with Tony.

“You ever been on a stake out before McGee?”

“Uh no, but looking forward to the experience.”

“Behave yourself.” Kate shot the warning to Tony as she and Jethro left the bullpen. He really hoped DiNozzo didn't do anything too crazy. At least he was able to keep Tony from pranking Kate and Jethro. So he was especially upset for Kate's comment to DiNozzo.

xxx

“What was it like, tonguing a guy?”

Tony made a face and made his exit. “Forget it, I can't take it.” He left the bullpen and Kate's smug smirk.

Tim gathered up his own things and shot a glare at Kate. “Next time Tony wants to prank you on a stakeout I'm not going to stop him.”

He started to leave, walking past Jethro's desk. “Door’s unlocked.”

“We good?” Tim had to ask, they'd had so little contact.

“We're good.”

And Tim was out of there.

Jethro got to the house an hour later and crawled into bed with him, wrapping him in his arms. Only then was Tim able to fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
05/04/04 - Missing   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

A week later when Jethro brought him in to help track down the serial killer who'd taken DiNozzo, Kate took a moment to pull him aside before he entered Abby's lab to help her man the computers.

“McGee.”

“Agent Todd.” He almost enjoyed her wince at his cold tone.

She bit her lip. “I wanted to apologize for last week, teasing Tony like that was uncalled for. For a moment I forgot about you and Gibbs and what I said was offensive and insensitive.”

“You're forgiven just don't forget it when dealing with people like me...and just don't tell DiNozzo which way I swing. I'll never hear the end of it.”

Kate looked thoughtful at his words. “Actually, if he knew he probably wouldn't tease you about it.” Tim raised a brow. “Probably...maybe...you're right. Why risk it? Of course if he knew you swung that way with Gibbs he wouldn't say a word.”

Tim snorted. “I'm not outing Gibbs.”

She winced. “Good point.”

He nodded in agreement and joined Abby in her lab where they shared a CafPow and got to work.

 

He was relieved they found Tony alive and the look on the senior agent's face when he saw Tim sitting at his desk was priceless. Though he figured he pay for the teasing later.

The celebratory sex with Jethro was the perfect ending.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
05/18/04 – A Weak Link   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“I don't understand the whole killing yourself thing. I mean Kate said so herself about the MMORPG freak that suicide is a big fat no for the Catholics.”

Jethro looked up from his computer, noticing that Kate was long gone...and really he should be heading out too. After he was done having a drink with Abby, Tim was going to the house.

“Maybe, DiNozzo, he felt he didn't have a choice.” Tony was standing now, still looking troubled. “There are rules about gays in the military.”

“Yeah but...” He was standing in front of Jethro's desk. “Times are changing.”

“People still have a problem with it DiNozzo. Co-workers make jokes; let their opinions known, no matter how harsh because they don't think they know anyone who's gay.”

“Why not just come out?”

“Some of us aren't ready to be out DiNozzo, we just don't want to deal with assholes who give us grief for how we are just because we make them uncomfortable.”

Tony's eyes got wide. “We? You? Boss?”

“You got a problem with that DiNozzo?”

“No?” Tony started to turn and walk away but paused halfway to his desk. “So is that why you're divorced three times?”

“No DiNozzo, if I could marry a man I'm sure I'd be divorced about four or five times.”

“Boss?”

“Stop making assumptions DiNozzo. I'm not gay, I'm bisexual. I swing both ways moron.”

“Right. Sorry boss.”

“Goodnight DiNozzo.”

“Goodnight Boss.”

 

“You're back late. Everything okay?”

“Yep.” Jethro kissed him and accepted the beer Tim held out. “Came out to Tony.”

Tim snorted. “Really?”

“Baby steps Tim. This way we won't break him when we come out together.”

“Good plan.” Tim bit his lip. “So...you're thinking about a future...with us together.”

Jethro smirked. “Every day.”

“Good.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
05/25/04 - Reveille   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they had started sleeping together Jethro had a couple of rules, since they had pretty much thrown his Rule Twelve out the window. Rule One, their relationship stayed between them and out of the office. Rule Two, don't go upstairs. 

The first rule Tim got and agreed with. Their relationship wasn't for anyone but them. It was the second rule that he'd always found odd, but he respected Jethro too much to pry. Besides, the sex was too good to mess it up with cat-like curiosity. Sure Tim wondered why Jethro slept in the small guest room on the ground floor of his house when there was probably a perfectly good master bedroom on the second floor. But he didn't ask, didn't press the issue. Even if the double bed with the cheap mattress wasn't the comfiest place to sleep.

The rest of the house had been fair game. They'd deflowered every room, even the basement where Jethro was building a boat. Tim wasn't sure how he was going to get the boat out when it was finished...but it was sturdy and held his weight when Jethro had taken him hard against its frame.

Now, however, they were in bed and Tim was watching his lover's eyes twitch rapidly behind closed lids as he slept. Jethro hadn't been sleeping well, not since the incident with the terrorist who had held Kate, Doctor Mallard, and Gerald hostage. Not being able to protect his people and getting shot had left Jethro a bit obsessed. As time went on his sleep patterns became even more skewed, so much that he suspected that Jethro was having nightmares.

Which lead Tim to his research. He hated that his curiosity about Jethro's past got the better of him...and the things he found out about his lover made his heart ache. He understood finally why he wasn't allowed upstairs, and why they'd never had sex up there. Tim couldn't imagine losing so much, and he did what he could to make Jethro's life better.

Suddenly blue eyes were staring at him blearily, startling him a bit. “Your shift at Norfolk starts soon. It’s a long drive to make in twenty minutes.”

Tim smiled down at him and gave him a kiss. “I already called in...told them I was helping you with your terrorist problem.”

“How's that?”

“Tell you on the way, we eating here or stopping for food?”

Jethro pulled him closer and slipped a finger inside him, Tim was still loose from the night before, and with a little lube he'd be ready to go. “We'll pick something up on the way, get up here.”

Tim grinned and straddled his waist.

xxx

Despite the good morning wake up they'd shared, Jethro's mood turned dark from the moment they drove into the garage at headquarters. So Tim made himself scarce and got to work on Jethro's computer. He set up the program to help identify the terrorist that much faster, hopefully in days instead of the months it was taking.

He hoped it would help ease his lover's mood, but didn't hold up much hope for it.

Something was wrong, and Jethro didn't think it was just because of the nightmare he'd had. Walking into autopsy, Ducky standing across the room face heartbroken...opening up that body bag and finding Kate inside, bullet hole between her eyes. The terrorist watching and laughing.

It had been horrific, and no amount of distraction Tim could offer stopped the churning in his gut. Though the effort from their morning lovemaking had been much appreciated. And Jethro was sure he'd hear about his attitude and behavior later. Especially the way he was snapping at everyone, even Abby and Tim.

Talking with Kate at the coffee house didn't help either, especially once she told him why she hadn't stabbed the guy when she had the chance. Kind eyes. She said he'd had kind eyes. He was terrified that if he looked at her with those 'kind eyes' again that she'd die. End up with that bullet hole from his dream.

A man like that. Who could have kind eyes one moment...and blow out an innocent man's shoulder the next...A man who took chances just to feel anything at all. He'd rip Kate apart in more ways than one if Jethro didn't do something about him.

Nobody was giving him answers. Nobody knew who he was. Nobody had any intel on him. It was ridiculous. Someone was lying and he didn't know who. And his gut continued to churn.

xxx

Tim nearly had a heart attack when the program finally worked. He could barely get the words out when it found a match. Ari Haswari. He didn't know if it would help relieve Jethro's mood, but it was a step in the right direction.

 

Any good mood Jethro gained by the discovery was swept away when they realized that Ari had Kate. The words “He's got her!” sent horrifying chills through Tim...and he didn't know what to do about it. He was so scared that Kate was going to die.

And then...Kate called. Ari wasn't a terrorist at all. He was deep cover Mossad. Kate was alright...but Jethro was still chomping at the bit. Frustrated and nearly mad with rage because of what happened not once, but twice, to his people.

Tim did the only thing he could, distracted Jethro with his body. 

xxx

It hadn't taken much to get Jethro out of the office once they were sure Kate was safe and out of harm's way, but once Jethro saw her in person some of that rage went away.

Once Tim got him back to the house Jethro started to take charge like he always did, but Tim resisted, pulled on his hair, and when Jethro growled at him Tim growled right back.

“That's not what you need.”

“You don't know what I need Tim.”

Tim didn't let up, or let the almost cruel words stop him. “I know better than you think.” And he hauled Jethro up, surprising the older man as he carried him to the living room and sat in the armchair. Jethro was in his lap, staring down at him in shock. “Let me do this for you. Let go for a while.”

He got a glare for his words and Jethro didn't say anything, not even once the older man was naked, still in his lap. But once Tim slid that first slick finger inside him Jethro started to slowly relax, by the fourth he was panting and fucking himself on them.

“Tim.”

“I've got you.” Tim made sure the condom was still in place from where he'd slipped it on at the beginning, and then replaced the fingers with his cock. Jethro sighed as he slid down and let Tim fill him. “You okay?”

“Give me a minute. It’s been years.”

Tim reached up and ran his hand through Jethro's hair. “Whatever you need.”

 

It didn't last long. Jethro was so tight that Tim couldn't really prolong it the way he wanted. But his lover was blissed out, relaxed, and satisfied to stay in Tim's lap; with Tim still inside of him.

They were interrupted by a strangled noise from the archway that led to the foyer. Jethro didn't bother moving, so neither did Tim. They did however stare at Agent Fornell who was standing there, mouth open in shock.

Jethro sighed. “What do you want Fornell?”

“To talk about what happened today...I suppose I should have called...or maybe you should start locking your door.”

“Or you could try knocking before you walk in someone's house.” Jethro said it casually, as if he weren't sitting there naked, Tim's cock still in his ass. Tim, however, was glad to still be mostly clothed.

“I'll just be in the kitchen, let you get dressed.” Fornell crossed the room, quickly, eyes averted.

“Maybe we should start locking the door.” Tim muttered, trying not to giggle.

“Yeah, but the look on his face was worth it.” Jethro smirked and got to his feet, Tim slipping out of him. “We're doing that again tonight...thank you.” He kissed Tim and started to dress.

Tim smiled. “You're welcome. Want me to pick something up for dinner? Give you time to rant at Fornell?”

“Sounds good.”

 

If Tim had known Jethro was going to make a deal to meet Ari and shoot him in the shoulder he probably would have stayed to head slap his lover.

XXX


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 4447
> 
> A/N: This chapter starts out in the beginning of the Summer of 2004. The CSI fic, Alpha Red, starts sometime during this chapter; specifically the prologue, which is a rewrite of Season 3’s episode Lost Son (09/20/04), and the first two chapters.

XXX

Shooting Ari in the shoulder really seemed to help Jethro's entire attitude...though the regular switching helped to. He seemed a bit lighter and the nightmares stopped, even though Jethro never shared what they were about. But something changed after that first time Tim had taken him.

For starters they came out to Ducky.

The very next time Tim made the trip to DC from Norfolk for purely personal reasons, Jethro ushered him into his old truck and drove them to Ducky's for dinner. The housekeeper had answered the door and escorted them to the parlor where Ducky was serving his mother a drink...the poor man nearly dropped the decanter.

“Good lord Jethro...I thought you were bringing a date.”

“I did Duck.”

“Hey Ducky.”

“Hello Timothy it’s good to see you...may I ask how long this has been going on?”

“Since the day we met Duck.”

“Well...you two certainly have been discreet. I don't suppose I'm the first to know?”

“Sorry Ducky.”

“Ah, well… who else knows?”

They shared a look and Jethro shrugged. “Abby, Kate.”

Tim snorted. “Agent Fornell.”

Ducky finished pouring his mother her drink and then poured one for himself before he ushered them into the study, closing the door behind them. “You told Agent Fornell before you told me? Really now boys.”

“We didn't tell him Duck.”

Tim felt himself blush a bit. “He just let himself in the house...we were in the living room and didn't notice him right away.”

Ducky blinked. “Oh. Saw a bit more of you than you would have liked Timothy?”

Tim grinned. “I was the one still dressed actually. Jethro was in my lap with a lot less clothes.”

Jethro laughed. “Almost wish we'd gotten his face on camera.”

Ducky smiled and held up his glass in a toast. “That I would have liked to see. Congratulations to you both. I'm glad you're happy.”

“Me too Ducky. I'm happier than I've been in a long time.”

 

Over the summer things got even better...they started going out when they were off the clock, a meal here, a walk there. That first dinner at Ducky's though had been Tim's first sign that not only were things getting serious...but that Jethro wanted to move forward and not cling to the past. And Tim could hardly believe it.

They were two months shy of doing this for a year and Jethro was taking him out. Taking him to his best friend's for dinner. It left Tim warm and content; and he thought maybe...maybe it was love. At least on his end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
09/28/04 – See No Evil   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

All of this led to him spending more and more time in DC...and somehow volunteering to upgrade the computer network. Tim wasn't quite sure how that happened, but it did and he didn't mind so much. He liked spending all that time in DC, and not just because of Jethro. He was growing fond of everyone at headquarters.

 

So there he was, under Kate's desk, soaked in his own sweat because the air conditioner was down for maintenance while Tony complained loudly about the heat and being trapped in a building with windows that didn't open. Tim couldn't see what was going on, luckily since he was pretty sure Tony had taken off at least one of his shirts, but he heard Kate when she entered the bull pen.

“Have you been working out?”

Tony seemed to pause before responding. “All summer long. Thanks for finally noticing.”

“No I mean right now because you're sweating like a pig and it’s not very attractive.” Kate had moved closer and started to sit in her desk chair.

“Wait! I'm under here!” He didn't dare look up, not the way Kate was sort of standing.

He imagined her eyes were as shocked as her voice. “McGee! What are you doing under there?”

“Upgrading the computer network.”

“How's the view McGee?” Tony cackled.

Kate stepped away from the desk. “Unlike you McGee is a gentleman. His eyes were closed.”

“I'm disappointed McGee.”

Tim snorted and continued his work, ignoring Tony's squawk of protest when Jethro told him to put his shirt back on. He did wince, however, when his lover started slamming his apparently broken cell phone around proclaiming his hate for technology. He sighed and wondered how many more phones Jethro was going to go through, that made three this month.

Then Kate answered her phone...and they got a new case.

xxx

It was a long and horrible affair. The Watson family being held hostage... all for money. It affected Jethro on a level that only Tim understood, and only because he'd gone poking around his lover's past. How Captain Watson could put his wife and daughter in danger like that for money was incomprehensible to Tim, and he knew it enraged Jethro. That a man would throw that away; that anyone would throw their family away.

Jethro was going to need him that night and he would have liked to stay longer after the case was over, but he had to return to Norfolk. No matter how much he would have liked to comfort Jethro that night he had duties at Norfolk. 

He had his backpack packed and was ready to go when Jethro stopped him in the bullpen, a little smirk on his face.

“McGee. Where are you going?”

He blinked, confused. “Uh, Norfolk, where I'm stationed.”

“Well, I got some good news and some bad news for you. You have just been promoted to a full time field agent.”

Tim blinked again and couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face. “Really?” His eyes searched Jethro's and those icy blues were hot and possessive.

“You belong to me now.”

Jethro started to walk away after that declaration, and Tim smirked and murmured back. “That's not news.” Louder he said. “My apartment?”

“Start packing McGee.”

 

Later Jethro caught up with him and Tim smiled. “Going to help me pack this weekend?”

Jethro dragged him into a corner of the garage where there was no camera. “Move in with me?”

Tim stared at him and tried to calm his heart. “Are you sure? Jethro you won't even let me go upstairs.”

Jethro nodded. “I'll tell you why tonight...and we'll work on that.”

That...was a huge step. “Only if you're ready.”

“I'm ready Tim. I want this.”

“Okay.”

 

They didn't make love in the master bedroom that night, but Jethro did take him up there and finally told him about Shannon and Kelly.

It was more than enough.

xxx

It only took a weekend to get his tiny apartment in Norfolk packed up and his things moved to DC. He paid for it a bit, breaking his lease, but the building manager understood...Tim couldn't really control when or where he was transferred. His car was packed full, as was Jethro's truck. Tim didn't own enough furniture to warrant a moving truck, luckily, and they made the drive in two vehicles. 

When they got to the house Fornell was waiting for them with fresh coffee...and he helped them unload both vehicles. The FBI agent even sprung for pizza, a house warming gift. It was a bit surreal, but as it turned out, Fornell had a motive...it just wasn't what Tim expected.

They were in the basement, storing away some of Tim's things while Tim retrieved plates, napkins and set the table. The pizza was an extra large one so there'd be plenty, and probably leftovers. When he had it all set up he ventured toward the basement, intending to call out to them...but he stopped when he heard them talking in hushed tones.

“There's something I can't figure out Gibbs.”

“What's that Fornell?”

“In some cases your clearance is higher than mine.”

“Such as?”

“There was a special meeting last year in October in Las Vegas...and two years before that in Chicago. You were the only NCIS agent in attendance, but there were agents there from ATF and FBI. I've asked around; and it turns out it was by invite only and no one will talk about it. It seems only the highest of the high knows what went on at these meetings.”

Jethro had snorted. “Its need to know Fornell and you don't need to know.”

“You sure?”

“If the people in charge of that organization...or the President decide you need to know then you'll know.”

“It’s not some sort of secret op on American soil?”

“Nope.”

“And you can't say a thing.”

“Nope.”

“Alright... had to ask.”

Tim quietly made his way back to the kitchen and called from there, managing to act calm and natural. His mind was racing though. A group, an organization, meeting in Chicago in October of 2001... and again in Vegas, 2003. Could it be? Could Jethro be a dragon? If he was...he'd have to be unchanged. If he'd found his mate, he wouldn't be with Tim.

He'd have to contact RedTree as soon as he got the internet and his equipment set up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
10/05/04 – The Good Wives Club   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“DiNozzo hazing you?”

Tim shrugged. “The usual, nothing too horrible and nothing I can't handle.”

Jethro took the laundry from their go bags and headed toward the laundry room. “You let me know if it does.”

“Running to the boss because I can't handle a situation isn't exactly trust inspiring.”

“Yeah, but knowing when to ask for help is.”

“I have a few tricks up my sleeve if he crosses a line.”

“Okay.” The single word response was followed by the sound of water filling the washing machine. When Jethro came back he was smiling. “Red Book, Tim?”

“Yep.”

“And Ladies Home Journal? Really that interested in the ladies? Should I be worried?”

Tim shook his head. “Nope, I'm yours...but all those home cooked meals you've enjoyed?”

Jethro nodded. “What about them?”

“I got the recipes from them.”

His lover was quiet for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. “So do we need to renew these subscriptions soon or?”

“Taken care of.”

“Good. What's for dinner?”

Tim laughed and headed toward the kitchen, an inquisitive Jethro on his heels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
10/12/04 - Vanished   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Living with Jethro full time was interesting. They went out more; they had Ducky over for dinner as well as Fornell. Fornell had gotten a taste of Tim's cooking and Jethro threatened to shoot the FBI agent if he showed up too often. No one wanted a repeat of him walking in on them. 

Things changed gradually, the house became more of a blend of the two of them instead of the empty cave that Jethro had been living in. Tim went so far as to dig out a picture or two of Shannon and Kelly and put them back on the walls. When Jethro saw them up he'd frozen...smiled and gave him a nod. The next day Tim found a picture of his sister and mother on the wall beside the one of Shannon and Kelly.

 

Smokey Corners, West Virginia. The moment Tim heard the word crop circle he was filled with dread. He was even less happy when Abby had him gathering all sorts of samples for her personal investigation. 

He humored her, as did Jethro. Tim, because he knew there were things that existed that science couldn't explain. Hence his family's history and the matching tattoos he, his little sister, and their mother had.

Jethro's reasons for humoring her were unknown to him; he could only guess that Jethro was in the know. Getting an internet service set up at the house was taking longer than Tim realized. Jethro had never had cable set up and they were on a waiting list to have it installed...anyway...he wasn't positive if his lover was part of the Dragon Nation. And he didn't want to contact any of his group until he had a secure connection. Once he got in contact with RedTree he'd ask.

If Jethro was unchanged it would make things easier, and Tim could explain the dragon tattoo on his hip, and his involvement in the rescue of the Tam siblings.

He'd be glad once he knew. It would hopefully make them that much closer, being able to share that secret, that connection. That Dragons were real and walked among them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
10/19/04 – Lt. Jane Doe  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Cynthia...Petty Officer Cluxton's reenactment of her father's unsolved case botched things up a bit for Tim. He got jealousy on two fronts. Jethro assumed the two of them had been involved and Abby didn't like sharing any of her people.

It was only afterward that both apologized; Abby with a handmade card...and Jethro that night with flowers.

Tim eyed the flowers with a raised brow. “I thought apologizing was a sign of weakness.”

“Not between friends...not between lovers. It’s also a sign of strength to admit when you're wrong.”

Tim nodded. “Okay.”

Jethro put the flowers on the kitchen counter. “I know she was a friend.”

Tim let out a deep sigh. “I just don't know how I missed all that rage she carried with her.”

“Everyone hides something Tim.”

“Yeah...I'm learning that.”

Jethro gathered him up in a hug and kissed him. “What do you say we go shopping soon, this weekend?”

“For what?”

“A new bedroom suite. Something just for us. I can't guarantee I'm ready to sleep up there...but a new bed might help.”

“Okay. Whenever you're ready.”

 

They still slept in the downstairs guest room after their shopping trip, but Jethro helped him set up the new bed and helped him air out the master bedroom. It was a step in the right direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
10/26/04 – The Bone Yard  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“So how did Fornell fake his death?”

Jethro looked up from the wood he was measuring. “Can't figure it out?”

“No.”

“Maybe he'll tell you someday Tim.”

“Not your secret to tell?”

“Nope.”

“Okay.” Tim took a breath and settled on the stool by the work bench. Here went nothing...or maybe everything. “Do you have secret to tell?”

Blue eyes looked up at him in confusion. “Like what?”

“I-I was just thinking maybe we had the same secret.”

Jethro put down his tape measure and gave Tim his complete attention. “Go on.”

“There's a group of hackers, who occasionally work with an individual known as RedTree. RedTree sometimes co-leads this group but isn't actually part of it. The group call themselves the DragKin...short for Dragon Kin. Each of the Dragon Kin bears a Dragon Tattoo. We're descended from Dragons.” Jethro stared at him, eyes wide, speechless. “A few weeks ago I heard Fornell ask you about your trip to Chicago in 2001...and your trip to Vegas last year. Both trips were in October...the Dragon Summit.” Tim took another breath. “I'm one of the DragKin...one of the hackers who alerted RedTree...Willow Rosenberg that the Tam's needed help.”

“You?”

“Yeah...Jethro...are you Unchanged?”

“Yeah Tim. I'm Unchanged.”

Tim swallowed. “Do you think that maybe...I might be...your...” He trailed off unable to finish the question.

“I really hope so. I want it to be you Tim. I can't imagine anyone but you being my soulmate. I didn't think I could love this deeply again, not till you came along.” 

“Good. That's good...because I don't think I'd be able to give you up. Not even if it was someone else.”

“I know.”

“We good Jethro?”

“We're good Tim...although...” He smirked a little. “You should know...that I'm supposed to host the next Summit here in DC next year. Any thoughts?”

“That's going to take a lot of planning...what were you going to do?”

“I don't know...make a lot of coffee?”

“I think we can do better than that...I'll work on it. How did you end up with that job if you haven't even changed yet?”

“I've paid my dues, no sense in putting it off on someone else.”

“Huh.”

“You know the legends then?”

“Yep.” Tim nodded. “Most of us, who have the tattoos, are descended from Lara. Lara was the only female hatchling to come from the original group of human-form dragons. She's the head of our line.”

“There was a female?”

“She can't take dragon form...but she's fast, strong, and stories say she can use fire.”

“Can? Not could?”

Tim shrugged. “There have been sightings throughout history of her appearing, always the same features, ageless. She could be a true immortal...or as close as a living creature can get to immortality.”

“Tell you what, I'll bring down the old journals this weekend and we can go through them.”

“I'd like that.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
11/16/04 – Terminal Leave  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The FBI wouldn't let them outright solve the case; though Jethro had ways around that by having Ducky perform an autopsy on a poodle and Abby running a trace analysis from it.

Personally speaking though, Tim had never been so glad to be a geek. He was watching the Shields’ from MTAC and so far from the high school and junior high scene. He wasn't quite ready to return to that little slice of hell, not when he was dealing with all the crap Kate and Tony were giving him. Better they be the ones to traipse through school hallways...especially since he somehow let Tony convince him to play that game with the boy.

It would be a while before Jethro let him live that down. God he had to be the only NCIS agent to ever get caught playing a video game in MTAC.

 

Probably the more interesting part of the assignment was the accidental bond Tim had formed with the boy. Tony had tried so hard, had been the reason Tim had gotten caught playing that video game, and Tim had been the one who bonded with the kid. No one was more surprised than him when Willy Shields ran down the stairs, slapped his hand and then dragged him back up.

Tim almost felt sorry for Tony.

 

“What did you think?” Jethro asked him that evening, once their most recent crime scene was cleaned up.

“Of the twist where the neighbor was having an affair with the husband so faked an Al Qaeda attack on the Commander ... or the part where you left me alone with Agent Reyes while you prepped the suspect for interrogation?”

“You handled her.”

“I did. But she was convinced that whatever you were doing was illegal.”

Jethro laughed. “So you'd rather work with Fornell than Reyes?”

“Yeah I think so.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
11/23/04 – Call of Silence  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“We've never gone dancing.”

Tim nearly jumped. “Jesus Jethro! You realize if you give me a heart attack that will have a direct and negative impact on your sex life.”

Jethro snorted and stole a kiss. “You're too young for a heart attack. Now, dancing.”

“I...that never seemed to be your sort of thing.”

“I have been married Tim. I have a few moves.”

He grinned. “I can agree with that.”

“Okay. So...Ducky will probably throw on a couple of old records after dinner and we can dance then. When we're not sweeping Mrs. Mallard off her feet.”

“Does he want us to bring anything to dinner?”

“Just ourselves.”

Tim nodded. “I have to ask, what brought on the dancing?”

“Got a glimpse of Kate and Yost cutting a rug in the bullpen.”

“He was pretty light on his feet.”

Jethro leaned in for another kiss. “I am too.”

“So how was the sushi bar?”

“It was good. Yost found out I conned him though...thanked me for it.”

Tim grinned. “You're a good man Jethro Gibbs.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
11/30/04 – Heart Break  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The call came in rather early, on all the phones, and he barely heard Jethro's cell phone in the basement before he hurried to rinse off. So he was just getting out of the shower when the second line they had put in rang. It was in the bedroom and he managed to get to it before whoever it was gave up.

“Hello.”

“Hey McGee, got a call out. Bethesda Naval Hospital...don't suppose you'll be joining us with the truck? Since Gibbs said he'd pick you up.”

“Probably not Tony, no sense arguing with the boss. See you there.” He hung up on Tony and rushed to get dressed.

Jethro joined him a moment later. “Tony call you on your line?”

“Yep. You're giving me a ride huh.”

“Of course.”

 

The case started out a little weird. Abby was hoping for Spontaneous Human Combustion, but they managed to disprove that. Tony, of course, had tried teasing him and Kate. Kate was because she hadn't been home and he'd gotten her on her cell ...and Tim because he had been home. Oh if only Tony knew just who he'd been with last night. He let the smile carry him through the day.

They went out that night, on a date, to take their minds off of what happened at the end. The suicide of Ensign Hayes by way of Kate's gun. It was the first time Tim had known an officer involved in a suicide by cop incident. He was having a lot of firsts as a field agent.

When they got home, Kate was sitting on their front steps. Tim gave Jethro a look. “Some things you just can't get over.”

“Yeah.”

They got her inside and Tim got her settled on the couch. She was asleep before he could offer her any tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
12/07/04 – Forced Entry  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Coffee Probie, looks like you could use it.”

“Thanks Tony.”

One sip and Tim knew it was Jethro's...ah. Tony was trying to get him in trouble. Well he'd see about that.

They processed the scene; marine wife defended herself against a would-be rapist. He and Kate checked the outside, but there was no sign of forced entry. Which made sense if one thought about it, what could be safer than living on a military base?

Once inside the sergeant on the scene confirmed Tim's thoughts about security and Tim caught Jethro's eye. Jethro frowned at him and Tim winked, sipping at the coffee.

His lover approached and stopped in front of him...to the side they could both see Tony grinning in anticipation. “Enjoying that coffee McGee?”

Tim smiled and handed it over. “Just the way you like it Boss.”

Jethro smiled and downed the rest of it, which was about half the cup, in one swig. “Yep. Good coffee.” He handed the cup back to Tim and left the room. Kate was the one grinning now...and Tony looked shocked.

“How...”

Kate clapped Tony on the shoulder. “Guess that means McGee is his favorite.”

“But...”

Tim just grinned and started taking pictures.

 

Tony hassled him some; enough that Tim took it upon himself to look up the senior agent's one time cyber fling.

 

“Did you play football in high school?”

“Nope.”

“Really? The way you threw that ball to the kids on base looked pretty professional.”

“Anyone can throw a pigskin Timmy.”

Tim grinned. “I think you just like keeping parts of yourself a mystery.”

“Well yeah.” Jethro grinned. “Don't want you to get bored.”

“Never happen.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
12/14/04 – Chained  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Jethro peered out the window and sighed. Tim came up behind him, slipping his arms around his waist, “What's up?”

“DiNozzo's here...he's been sitting in his car for five minutes.”

Tim looked over his shoulder at the familiar flashy car sitting beside Jethro's truck in the driveway. “Ready to come out to him?”

“Already did that Timmy.”

“I meant as a couple.”

“You think it’s time?”

Tim nodded. “He might need to talk, or just sleep on the couch. Besides.” He squeezed Jethro and kissed his neck. “There's plenty of stew.”

“I'll get him.” He turned enough to kiss Tim back. “Be back in bit.” Tim smiled at him and made his way back in the kitchen. Jethro sighed again and moved from the living room to the front door. DiNozzo hadn't moved yet.

He opened the door and walked to the car, around it, and tapped on the driver side window. DiNozzo opened the door and tired eyes gazed up at him. “Hey Boss.”

“What are you doing here DiNozzo?”

“I'm not really sure.”

“Come on.”

“Boss?”

Jethro started back toward the house. “Dinner's ready. Hope you like stew.”

A car door closed and he didn't have to look behind him to know DiNozzo was following him. They got inside and he closed the door behind them.

“Thanks Boss.”

“We eating in the living room or kitchen?”

“Boss?”

“Wasn't talking to you DiNozzo.”

“Boss if you have company-”

Tim stuck his head in the living room. “We're eating in the kitchen. Hey Tony.”

Tony froze. Looked from McGee to Jethro, staring. “McGee? Boss?” He stared harder, at McGee's sweatpants and NIS shirt. At the matching sweatpants he wore...and the MIT shirt he had on. They didn't always look to see which shirts they were putting on...sometimes they ended up in each other's clothes.

“Did we break you DiNozzo?”

“You...and...McGee? Huh...so he is your favorite.”

Jethro smacked the back of his head. “Only off the clock. You're still my senior field agent.”

“Thanks Boss. So how long has this been going on?”

“You're a trained investigator...you tell me.”

“Err...” His eyes got wide again. “No...Not since the beginning...that first case at Norfolk with the whale hugging submariners...”

Tim grinned. “Yep.”

“So you and Abby never...”

“Nope.”

“Huh. You could have said something Probie.”

Tim raised a brow. “We're off the clock Tony. It’s Tim or you don't get dinner, and no head slapping in the house.” He disappeared into the kitchen.

“So he lives here?”

“Moved in when he transferred.”

“Is it love, Boss?”

“Yeah DiNozzo. It is.”

XXX


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: There's a couple of spoilers because this chapter refers to events that happen in the next chapter of Alpha Red.
> 
> A/N (Author's Notes): I'm skipping Caught on Tape (02/22/05). The Writers kept contradicting themselves with McGee's background...he's supposed to be a Boy Scout and therefore would know what poison ivy looked like. 
> 
> B/N (Beta's Notes): The writers really had no idea what they were talking about in that episode. They imply he was a Boy Scout but what he actually talks about is being a Webelos Scout which is part of the Cub Scout program. Cub Scouts and Boy Scouts are two different programs even if they are under the same banner (Boy Scouts of America)! Though he would have been under the age of 10 at the time so I can understand not knowing what poison ivy looked like if he hadn’t been camping yet. I’m pretty sure I learned about poison ivy in Brownies around the same age though.
> 
> A/N 2: So I'm skipping it. Also skipping Pop Life (03/01/05) and Bikini Wax (03/25/05)... just because. 
> 
> A/N 3: This chapter happens about the same time as the 3rd and 4th chapters of Alpha Red and the fic Shoot by Numb3rs.

Take a Step  
Chapter 4

calikocat  
Word count: 5299

XXX

They had a few invites from various groups for the holidays. The group in Sunnydale for instance, Willow Rosenberg specifically, invited the two of them to spend the winter holidays with their community. And as much as Tim would have liked to meet one of his fellow hackers, not to mention a bonded pair, face to face they declined; Abby had already made plans for them all and she hosted their Christmas at her apartment.

New Year's Eve, however, Tim got a call from one of the DragKin, something about a video that was being passed around to all of them. A virtual Thank You note.

He booted up his computer and accessed the encrypted data, decrypting it so he could watch the video. Jethro watched with a bored sort of fascination, something that was unique to the former gunnery sergeant. Tim gaped a little when the video started and showed Simon and River Tam, both smiling from the screen. What followed was a brief word of thanks to the DragKin group. If it hadn't been for the DragKin, Simon and River wouldn't have made it...and they wouldn't have found their dragons.

Tim's eyes watered a little, glad that Simon and River were happy and doing well.

 

Unexpectedly, just a couple of days after New Years, they got a call. Horatio Caine, the Alpha of Miami who was unchanged just as Jethro was, needed help. His niece Madison was suffering from acute myeloid leukemia (AML) which was a type of blood cancer. He had called Xander Harris for financial aid...the Alpha of Sunnydale went a step further. Not only did he authorize the use of funds, but he also got his blood tested and encouraged everyone else to do the same.

They went to Ducky that day and had their blood drawn and sent to the hospital in Miami. Neither Tim, nor Jethro, were a match...but there were three matches in the Dragon Nation.

The youngest Unchanged Dragon, Lucjan “Stiles” Stilinski of Beacon Hills, was a match along with David and Brenna Hodges of Las Vegas. It was a relief to know that there were three matches, and combined with the funds that the Dragons provided Madison would be taken care of. And it was a relief when they found out that she was responding well to the chemo and marrow.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
01/11/05 – Black Water  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim tossed the last of the books in the box and sighed, staring at the bookshelf that looked so empty without some of his favorite mysteries. He wasn't going to throw them out or burn them...that was no way to treat a book. But surely there was a secondhand store that would accept them as a donation.

“Everything okay?”

Tim looked over his shoulder at his lover, Jethro, didn't quite meet his eyes. “That depends.”

“On?”

“Are you done being unreasonable?”

“When was I unreasonable?”

Tim snorted and stood, stretching, enjoying the way blue eyes traveled up and down his body. “It was hero worship. Misguided, childish hero worship.”

Jethro moved, gently kicking the box aside so he could pull Tim into his arms. “Hey. So he wasn't who you thought, not anymore anyway.”

“I don't really want to talk about it.”

“You sure?”

Tim smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “He hasn't been my hero for a long time.”

Strong hands reached down and squeezed his ass. “Oh yeah...want me to sign some books. Or that manuscript you're working on?”

“Oh god.” Tim groaned, embarrassed. “You know about that?”

“Yep...you might want to change the name. LJ Tibbs is a little obvious.”

Tim snorted. “I'll think on it.”

“Not tonight, we have plans.” Jethro informed him, as he started to pull Tim toward the bedroom.

“Really.”

“Yeah...a little bit of adult-rated hero worship.”

Tim couldn't hold back his laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
01/18/05 – Doppelganger  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“What exactly was the deal with you three on this case?”

Tim looked up from the new TV he was installing in the living room. “What?”

Jethro looked down at him before settling on the couch. “Something about Cheney's team bother you?”

He grinned back at Jethro and shook his head. “Watching them was like looking in a mirror. Their dynamics were nearly identical to ours...I imagine their success rate is similar too.”

“Well yeah. Cheney is a good cop, I checked him out.”

Tim laughed and rose, done with the TV. “I bet there's one major difference.”

“What?”

“Cheney and Miller aren't together.”

“Well yeah. I did notice that. This new TV really necessary Tim?”

He turned it on and suddenly Jethro seemed mesmerized. “You were saying?”

“I take it back, this was a good decision...don't know how we're going to keep DiNozzo out of the house on game day now.”

“By having lots of loud sex in the bedroom.”

“That'll do it. Speaking of loud sex in the bedroom.” Jethro grinned at him.

Tim grinned back. “That your way of apologizing?”

“For what?”

“Flirting with Karen Wilkerson.”

Jethro frowned. “Hell Timmy, you know that didn't mean anything.”

Tim moved into his space, on his knees, between Jethro's legs. “I know. I wasn't worried...besides. She wasn't a red head.”

“If she had been?”

“You'd be sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“Roger that.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
02/08/05 – The Meat Puzzle  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

After his close call Jethro refused to let Ducky and his mother remain alone that night. So after a trip to the ER to get the elder gentleman stitched up Tim found himself at Ducky's for the night. The two of them were staying in the guest room, if they ever actually got to bed.

Mrs. Mallard was sleeping in her room downstairs, surrounded by her faithful corgis. Ducky was staring into a glass of port, as if it held all the answers to the universe. Tim gently took the alcohol away and replaced it with some orange juice.

“I know it’s the wrong time of day for it Ducky, but it’s better for you.”

“Right you are lad...and thank you.” The elder man sipped at his juice. “Where is Jethro?”

Tim smiled. “Checking the perimeter. When he's done he'll make sure everything is secure down here and upstairs before turning in.”

“He doesn't have to, the danger is long past.”

Tim downed the port himself and swallowed it. “It was a close call tonight, Jethro doesn't like losing people.”

Ducky's tired eyes met his in curiosity. “That sounds like there's a story about him I don't know.”

He smiled sadly at the older man. “Not my story to tell.”

“No, no. Quite right. I know you'd never betray his trust, or betray him at all.” He yawned and finished his juice. “Help an old man up the stairs would you? I fear I'm a little shaky in my steps tonight.”

“Sure thing Ducky.”

 

When Jethro finally came to bed he all but buried his body in Tim's, holding Tim tight, and making love to him slowly. It really had been a close call, watching Ducky's blood go in that tube and down a drain.

And Jethro really did hate losing his people.

Jethro collapsed in his arms, still buried deep in Tim's body, and shuddered. “If I was changed I would have known where Ducky was.”

Tim ran his fingers through Jethro's hair, not sure which of them he was trying to comfort. “So the change does bring enhanced senses.”

“Yeah, according to the others. If I was changed I could protect you all better...but if you're my mate...I don't want to put you in danger just for power.”

“Jethro. You can't do everything yourself, that's why you have a team.”

“Still.”

“Trust us to do our part. Okay?”

Jethro kissed him and flipped them over so Tim was above him and Jethro slipped from his body. He moved against Tim and encouraged him back to full hardness, blue eyes almost glowing in the dark. “Fuck me.”

Tim huffed and made love to him instead; which was quieter and wouldn't wake Ducky.

 

When they got home the next day there was an email from Wally in Miami. Horatio Caine had changed to save his mate, his newest CSI, Ryan Wolfe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
02/15/05 – Witness  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole case had been weird. Taking Erin's side, at first because of geek solidarity, but anyone who worked for DOD wasn't a kook. Then Jethro decided it was going to be the perfect test and let him take point. Which was nerve wracking; and Jethro's original doubts and declaration of not spending time on it didn't help.

He had to literally scold Abby, which didn't go over well, but she was acting like a jealous girlfriend. She didn't like sharing her people but he'd really thought they'd worked through this sharing friends problem she had.

Jethro didn't act jealous thankfully. He knew how Tim felt and that he had no reason to feel threatened by Erin. Thank god. A jealous Jethro would be a terrifying thing.

 

It was a delicate thing though, turning Erin down, he was in love and would never cheat. Jethro was everything he'd ever wanted in a lover and a partner. Straying would never even cross his mind. Still, it was nice to talk to someone with a background similar to his own.

Then the killer came back for her and he wasn't able to save her...it hurt him in a way that he'd never experienced before.

 

When the case was over and he'd written a sympathy note to Erin's parents Jethro bundled him home. But instead of putting him to bed in the downstairs room, Jethro led him upstairs to the master bedroom.

The new king-size bed frame they'd put together stood in all its glory, the bed made up and the bedclothes turned down and ready for them.

“Jethro?”

“It should have been sooner.”

They didn't make love, but they did slip between the sheets and slept through the night. It was the first time Jethro had slept in the room since Shannon's death. Tim said a silent prayer to Shannon and Kelly and asked them for their blessing and to keep an eye on Jethro. 

He asked no guidance for himself, but he had a feeling that Jethro did that for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
03/22/05 – An Eye for an Eye  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. You either give up Purcell, or I will personally compromise the identity of this man Ari Haswari, our link to Al-Qaeda, for a child molester. Your call.” He motioned Tim to cut the feed and he did.

“What next?”

“We wait.”

Which they did...and the figure in shadows appeared just a little while later, along with a live feed of Purcell walking out on the street. He was smiling, smug. And then he was on the ground with a bullet to the head. Tim tried not to shake, but he felt chilled to the bone. That shadowed and faceless figure staring at them before the feed was cut off.

“Bring our people home.” Jethro left MTAC without a backward glance; Tim was still trying not to shake.

 

Jethro did something he'd never done before, as soon as Tim made it back down to the bullpen he motioned him to follow in his footsteps. Tim did and followed him into the elevator. Jethro flipped the switch, something he hadn't done with Tim since that first day over a year ago when they'd made their intentions toward one another clear.

“You okay?”

Tim swallowed and nodded. “I will be.”

Jethro pulled the younger man into his arms and kissed his forehead and just held him for a couple of minutes.

 

Tim was still shaky...but not actually shaking. Jethro was in the basement working on his boat and Tim was sitting at his computers, contemplating what he was about to do. He had everything set up to make an encrypted message...and before he lost his nerve he sent it. Sent everything he had from the mysterious encrypted teleconference with the shadowed figure.

He hoped it wouldn't be considered treason, but Tim felt loads better knowing his group would have that information. Someone would be able to clean up the footage and figure out who it was. That kind of information might be useful someday if any of them got in serious trouble.

The darker side of their government had to be kept in check sometimes. No one wanted another Sunnydale or, god forbid, something worse.

Tim remembered the first time he'd seen that footage of the Initiative underground, how RedTree had confirmed it was real, not a hoax. She was a legend, had been since the mid-nineties. She wasn't their leader; they already knew one another from the bonds of Dragon lore. But she'd been the first to gather them up, trusting them with the footage in case something ever happened to her and her friends. It was their job to make it public if the government tried to make them disappear.

He sighed and shut down his computer, feeling lighter, knowing the DragKin would have his back if he needed them to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
04/12/05 – Conspiracy Theory  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim opened the door after Ms. Reynolds closed it, best not to get caught behind closed doors with someone like her. He tried to keep it professional but he had to give a little to get her to cooperate. Though he felt that asking him if he was a virgin was a bit much...and she didn't even believe he wasn't.

“Are you sure?”

“On all counts.”

She blinked at him and frowned a little. “What does that mean?”

“That I'm much more experienced than you think I am...And that was three questions. What time were you and Morgan together?”

“I think it was between seven and eight-thirty.”

“Were you close to Jessica Smith at all?”

She nodded. “I really liked her, she didn't belong here.”

“What makes you think that?”

“You're investigating her murder; someone really was out to get her.”

“That's true.”

She smiled at him. “Ever been in love?”

Tim couldn't help but smile back. “Yes.”

“Oh I know that smile, you're in love now. What's her name?”

“That was two questions. Did Jessica ever tell you anything about her problems?”

“Yes.”

He finished up the interview, finding out Jessica had been in a relationship with her CO, and that he wouldn't visit her so Jessica had asked Petty Officer Lynn Simons to deliver a message for her once she was released.

Tim almost got away without any more personal questions, but just as he was trying to make his escape Ms. Reynolds said, “You never said her name.”

He grinned. “Never said it was a her.” And he left her standing there looking impressed.

 

Jethro and Fornell cracked Captain Vetter, Jessica's CO, and got him to give up the location of the money he'd embezzled. Tony and Kate verified the location of the money and put a tracer in it, then sat back and waited to see who would take it. Simons was there within a couple of hours, grabbed the money and led them back to the hospital where she picked up Reynolds. Both women were taken into custody and the money seized. A good day’s work for NCIS and the FBI.

 

“What's so funny?”

Jethro looked up from his computer screen and motioned Tim to join him. Tim did, wondering what could cause the wide eyed amusement. When he saw the two pictures, one of Kate in a wet t-shirt and the other of DiNozzo shirtless with another man he stared.

“Those photo-shopped?”

“No clue.”

“Think this has something to do with the feud they've been having lately?”

“Probably.” Jethro closed both emails. “You ready?”

“More than, see you at the truck?”

“Right behind you Tim.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
04/26/05 – Red Cell  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“OH MY GOD!”

Jethro tightened his legs around Tim so the younger man wouldn't stop what he was doing. He did, however, glare at DiNozzo who was standing in the bedroom doorway, eyes wide and horrified. Kate was in the hallway just behind him, eyes just as wide, but not horrified in the least.

“DiNozzo!”

He gulped and finally closed his eyes. “Yes Boss?”

“You ever heard of knocking? Or using a phone before you—ah!” Tim hit his prostate dead on. “Just barge into someone's home?”

“Oh god.” DiNozzo moaned. “We just wanted to see McGee in his natural habitat.”

Jethro arched beneath Tim and clawed his back a little. Tim kept going, but he was hiding his face against Jethro's throat. He had to wonder how his lover could spare any blood to blush like that.

“Did you forget—hnn—that his natural habitat includes fucking me?”

“Yes Boss. Sorry Boss.”

“Get out DiNozzo.”

“Gladly Boss!” DiNozzo turned to leave; eyes still closed, and ran into the doorframe once before making his way out.

“Todd!”

Kate was still staring transfixed...blushing. “Yeah?”

“Close the door.”

“Yeah.” She reached in and pulled the door shut. “Abby is going to be mad she missed that.”

“I need to bleach my eyes.”

Tim snorted against his throat and raised his face...he was red from trying not to laugh, and not from embarrassment. “Tony will never live that down.”

“I should fire him.”

Tim thrust a bit harder, scooting Jethro closer to the headboard. “Later.”

Jethro's eyes rolled back as he came, Tim's warmth filling him a few seconds after.

xxx

Simon Frankel.

Tim worried that he would never live down how that kid outsmarted him. Using a wireless connection to hide his location and making Tim send the others on a wild chase...where they ended up crashing a sorority party. Tony hadn't minded in the slightest and didn't mind giving him hell for it after what he'd witnessed when he and Kate had barged in. Kate was only mildly annoyed, glad she wasn't in Tim's shoes, and Jethro...was livid.

Tim stayed at headquarters all night hiding, which was cowardly, but he'd never seen his lover in quite that mood. Personally his confidence was shaken...if he couldn't rely on his skills with computers and his brains...what exactly did he have to offer? It made him relive every disappointed look and conversation he'd ever had with the Admiral. His father had made it very clear that he was never good enough, never lived up to the expectations he'd had for his only son.

Christ what was he even doing trying to be a field agent?

It was why he was so desperate in locating P.O. Blake. The need to prove himself made him a little crazy and he almost compromised a crime scene because of it. Thank god Jethro grabbed his wrist and stopped him...and thank god those blue eyes were no longer furious.

They were, however, worried.

 

Tim and Tony brought in Frankel with sadistic glee and Tim watched the senior field agent question him with the greatest satisfaction. The kid had thought he was helping. Thought that P.O. Blake had killed Sergeant Turner and that he'd be some sort of hero bringing to light the illegal paint ball game the ROTC group had going. The one he hadn't been picked for.

The truth though was much more serious and stomach twisting.

Gunnery Sergeant Leeka had been raping P.O. Ashley Simmons and she'd gone to Blake and Turner for help. Leeka had killed them. And then Leeka had nearly killed Jethro in a one on one fight.

 

Tim didn't speak as he cleaned all the cuts and scrapes on Jethro's face, first aid kit open beside them on the kitchen table. A couple of places needed butterfly bandages, but nothing was serious enough for stitches. When he was done he closed the kit, handed Jethro an ice pack, and started to stand.

“We okay?” He asked, Tim nodded but didn't speak. “Timmy.”

“Are you still mad about the sorority?”

“No. Everyone can screw up. Everyone can be wrong sometimes. Want to tell me why it nearly broke you?”

“Being wrong?”

“Yeah Tim.”

Tim sighed and sat back down. “When you've been told your whole life that you're never going to be good enough at anything...it affects you. And when you finally find something that you are good at, and manage to gain some confidence in...it shakes you up when you fail. And having Abby and DiNozzo poke at that open wound just made it worse.”

“Who told you that? That you'd never be enough.”

“You know my father is a career Admiral...just like his father.”

“Yeah.”

“Then there's me. I get seasick no matter what size boat or ship I'm on; doesn't matter if it’s actually at sea or docked. I had no desire to join the Navy. The Admiral let me know how disappointed he was...and that I'm nothing more than a glorified paper pusher.”

“You're more than that.”

Tim smiled. “Sometimes I believe that.”

“You are, and I'm not just saying that because I love you. If you weren't a capable agent I wouldn't have you on my team.”

“Thank you.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
05/03/05 – Hometown Hero  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Heard you were going to Norfolk.” Abby said worriedly, voice at odds with her skipping.

Kate rushed to reassure her. “It shouldn't be a problem; we should still be able to leave by six.”

“Leave?” Tony perked up, his towed car nearly forgotten, though he stayed on the phone on hold. “For where?” Both women shared a look but didn't reply. Tony's eyes got wide and eager. “You two are spending the weekend together.” He finished his comment with a purr. “Whoa, let me paint a picture.” His eyes closed in bliss.

“You're a pig.” Kate informed him, not that he seemed to care.

“Probie any idea where they're going?”

Tim didn't make eye contact. “Sorry cannot divulge that information.”

Jethro had no problem doing so. “Health Spa.” He announced as he entered the bullpen.

“Gibbs.” Abby protested.

“He'll spend all day trying to figure it out I do not need him distracted.”

Abby pulled out something lacy and purple and Kate hurriedly stowed it back in her bag. “These double standards are ridiculous. Just last week Tony was screaming in horror because he saw two men having sex, but it’s okay for him to think about me and Abby enjoying a spa weekend?”

“There's a difference Kate. Two lovely ladies such as yourselves enjoying each other’s company is a lovely fantasy. Two men having sex is completely dis-” His words were cut off by the glare Jethro gave him. “I mean, you're right. I'm a horrible person and shouldn't objectify any of you.”

Jethro ignored him and got to their case. He had Tim stay behind to get a full background on P.O. Dobbs while he took Kate and Tony to the P.O.'s hometown where a body had been found in a storage locker he'd rented before deploying.

 

The case was resolved and the late P.O. Dobbs was cleared; and while Gibbs was probably in a good mood about that Morrow had called him into his office. He only had to wait a couple of minutes before there was a knock on his door and Gibbs opened it.

“You wanted to see me Director?”

Morrow nodded and motioned Gibbs to enter, he did, stepping fully inside and closing the door behind him. “I've been meaning to talk to you about something for some time Gibbs. Thought I should finally stop putting it off, especially after a couple of cases you've had.”

“Sir?”

“P.O. Jessica Smith's involvement with her CO...and Gunnery Sergeant Leeka's sexual abuse of Midshipman Ashley Simmons.”

“What are you getting at Sir?” Those blue eyes were hard and cold and it took a great deal to keep from being affected by them.

“You're relationship with Special Agent McGee. You need to end it.”

“There's no departmental policy against coworker involvement.”

“No, but you are in a position of power over a young and impressionable man. I really thought better of you.”

“Are you a homophobe, Sir?”

“Of course not.”

“If Tim was a woman, would you be ordering me to end it?” Morrow hesitated, but it was enough. “If Tim was a younger woman you'd be giving me a pat on the back and a slap on the wrists and only suggest that I end it.”

“Will you?”

“Hell no. We live together, Director. For the first time in more than a decade I'm happy.”

“And if I force the issue, demand you end it, or force one of you out of the agency?”

“I'd turn in my badge and gun...” Then those blue eyes almost glowed in quiet rage. “Or, I'd make a call. Bring in an outside organization to represent me. Have you been read in for that Director? Does your clearance go that high?”

Morrow nodded. “You're talking about the Dragon Nation, its council, and the fact that you are an unchanged Dragon.”

“Then you won't press the issue.”

“I could, Gibbs.”

“Director...my eyes just glowed. Didn't they?”

“They did. Why? What does that mean?”

“It means, Sir. That my change is close...and Timothy McGee is most likely my soulmate.” Gibbs let that sink in for a long moment. “So there's nothing you can do about our involvement.”

Morrow stared and then nodded. Gibbs turned to leave. “You love the boy?”

Gibbs shot a smirk at him over his shoulder. “Trust me Director, Tim is all man.” And he was out the door. Morrow grimaced. That was a little more information than he'd wanted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
05/10/05 – SWAK  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim mostly ignored the usual morning byplay and conversation that happened between Kate and Tony only responding when directly spoken to...it was always better not to get involved when they were sniping at each other. Besides he was going through the mail and organizing it...then he found an envelope that was labeled strangely.

“Huh. This one is just addressed to NCIS Special Agent.” He held it up in confusion, Tony's eyes lit up.

“I think that's mine McGee.” He started to tug it out of Tim's hand.

“How do you know?”

Tony yanked it free from his hand and flipped to show him the back of it. “Because I recognize the lips...and this isn't--” His eyes shot to Jethro. “A certain former marine's color...not that I think he wears lipstick...and if he does that's none of my business...sorry boss.” He scurried back to his desk to avoid Jethro's glare.

Tim snorted and returned to his desk as well, intent on his own mail, the kissed envelope already forgotten.

Tony opened the end of it and gave it a little blow. White dust flew up into the air and in his face. There was a horrifying moment where they all froze, paralyzed with fear. Then it was over and they were in action.

Tony put the envelope on his desk while Jethro stood on his, and whistled sharply, getting everyone's attention. “We've opened a letter with white powder. Use the southeast corridor to the holding room, you all know the drill.”

Everyone began hurrying out and Kate tossed Tony a bottle of water which he used to start rinsing off. Then she got on the phone. “Letter opened in Special Agent Gibbs' office dispersed a fine white powder. Initiating bio-attack procedures, third floor evacuating.”

“McGee you up on procedure?”

Tim gulped and nodded. “Yeah we, uh, shower, burn our clothes, get our blood tested, nobody leaves the building until the substance has been identified except...”

“Lucky me.” Tony grunted. “I win a free trip to Bethesda to be pricked like a pincushion.”

“Let's hit the showers Tony.” Kate led the march to the emergency showers.

Tony followed, hunched over and dripping. “Thought you'd never ask...sorry boss.”

Tim met Jethro's eyes...they were not confident...they were worried and scared.

Oh shit.

 

“You know it might not be anthrax.” Tim told them, speaking loudly over the running water.

“I like the sound of that Probie.”

“It could be small pox, bubonic plague, cholera-”

“Probie!”

Tim paused. “Foot powder, face powder, talcum powder...”

“Honey dust!” Tony sounded jubilant.

Tim blinked and felt his cheeks redden with a blush. “Honey dust?”

“Honey dust, I give it to girls...women. Sorry Kate. I give it to women at Christmas time. Very sensuous, you apply it with a feather.”

“You don't use the whole chicken?” Kate asked.

“I know what it is Tony.”

“I'm surprised at you McGee; I thought you were better than that.” Kate's voice was disapproving.

Jethro snorted. “He only knows what it is because I got a box of it last Christmas, no note. It made things interesting. Didn't it Tim?”

Tim couldn't help the laugh. “Yep.”

There was an uncomfortable silence before Tony said; “Oops. I think someone else got your bottle of Jack, Boss.”

“That's fine DiNozzo. We enjoyed the dust.”

“More than I needed to know Boss.”

xxx

Jethro was livid for the entire case. They were all in danger, and he couldn't really protect them. And he hadn't changed to save Tim...but then according to all the lore...a biological threat wasn't something a dragon could fight.

It was even worse...because Tony was infected...and there wasn't much they could do. That is until they delved deeper and found out just who had sent the SWAK letter. It was the mother of a woman who had been raped by a midshipman. Or so she had thought.

 

Jethro went so far as to not only serve the search warrant, he held a gun on the man who created it. They were in luck...the virus was made to expire within thirty-two hours of infection.

Tony would just have to overcome the damage it had done to his body...but he wouldn't die. Jethro had forbidden him to do so. Tim hadn't heard the words, but Kate had witnessed it. The smack to the top of his head; and Jethro telling him that he wouldn't die.

With that Tim had every confidence that Tony would make it...and when the case was solved, proof given that there was no rape...They slept deep. The director had put the entire team on leave for at least a week. In Tony’s case it was longer so he could recover before coming back.

And that was enough.

 

When they got the mass email from Willow Rosenberg about Charlie Eppes bonding with a newly located dragon they sent back congratulations...though Jethro was a bit grumpy that the FBI got its first changed dragon before NCIS did...he was however impressed that the dragon in question was Ian Edgerton. The FBI's 'Sniper God'.

 

It was turning out to be a busy year for dragons.

XXX


	6. Chapter 5

Take a Step  
Chapter 5

calikocat  
Word count: 6638

A/N: This chapter covers the first half of the Season 2 finale Twilight (05/24/05). Also the Numb3rs fic, Shoot by Numb3rs, takes place about a month before this chapter.

XXX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
05/22/05 – 9:00 p.m. Sunday, Los Angeles  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Ah!”

Cordelia flailed about at the yell reaching for the ax she kept on her side of the bed. “Doyle?”

“Just a vision, love.”

“Great...Dennis, light please?” She asked; a moment later the overhead light came on, nearly blinding her. “Ow. Thanks Dennis.” 

“Don't suppose you could fix us a bit'o tea, mate?” Doyle asked, rubbing at his head. There was a movement of air, Dennis touched their foreheads, and he left the room.

“I knew turning in early was going to come back and bite us in the butt.” Cordelia grumbled as she scooted closer. 

“We needed the sleep, two days without is too much.”

She huffed and cupped his cheek. “How bad?”

“Oh they're never bad anymore Cor, you know that. Just startled me is all...and there's a bit of lingerin' pain.”

“Startled? How was this vision different from any other?”

“A lot of people got shot...including Gibbs.”

“Our DC guy; the one who’s supposed to host the next Summit even though we all gave him an out since he hasn't changed?”

“Yeah. He and his people are all in trouble. We ought to send someone his way for backup.”

“Write down everything you saw. I'll call Steve and Xander.”

“Thank you...paper still in the kitchen?”

“Yep, so you can have your tea while you write.”

Doyle smiled at her and gave her a kiss. “Love you.”

“I know. Go, shoo. Write and drink tea.” She was already reaching for the phone before he was out of the room. She dialed Steve and Jesse's line first...and got a tired Steve on the second ring.

“How important is this...Cordy? Doyle?

“It’s Cordy. Doyle had a vision, hang on while I call Xander's cell. He's probably on patrol.”

“Sure.”

A few rings later and Xander was on the line. “Cordy?

“Hey I've got Steve on the line too.”

“Hey Steve.”

“Xander. Now that we're all here on the line, maybe you can share Doyle's vision?”

“He's writing everything he saw down now, but the gist is Gibbs in DC is in trouble. Doyle saw him and bunch of his people getting shot to death.”

Steve was quiet for a moment. “Xander you want to handle it or someone else?”

“Spike and I can go. We'll get further if anyone tries to stonewall us in an official capacity. Cordy can you email or fax the notes Doyle is writing to us?”

“Um...the Hyperion has a fax machine...want me to send it to the Magic Box?”

“That would be ideal. Spike can pick it up while I make a call on the spiffy red phone...it’s weird though.”

“How's that?” Steve asked.

“Gibbs' lover... that Agent McGee? He's one of the DragKin Hackers and a friend of Willow's...he asked for good luck charms for his entire team about a couple of weeks ago. What are the odds of Willow sending them to DC last week...and now...”

“Doyle has a vision where they all die.” Cordy finished with a shudder. “How fast can you get to DC, Xan?”

“Don't know, but we'll hurry. Thanks Cordy, I'll keep you guys informed.”

“Be careful kid.”

“You bet Sloan.” Xander hung up and it was just Cordy and Steve.

“Did Doyle see Gibbs change in the vision?”

“He would have said so if he had.”

“Damn.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
05/22/05 – 9:10p.m. Sunday, Sunnydale.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They skipped the rest of patrol while letting Willow know. Rather Spike let her know by way of his cell phone, as Xander was too busy flying them back to the house. By the time Xander landed on the street, Spike had hung up. “Glenda's at the shop waiting by the fax machine. I'll just pop over there and retrieve the message. Let you call the Commander-in-chief.”

“Thanks Spike.”

“Be back in a shake love.” He gave Xander a very distracting kiss goodbye and hopped in his Desoto, squealing the tires as he took off.

Xander shook his head and let himself in before heading straight to the basement. He'd converted it into a sort of command post for emergencies...and it was where the red phone was on a desk against one wall. He picked it up and dialed...feeling like crap that he was about to wake up the President of the United States...he had no idea what time it was in DC...yikes.

There were two rings...and a curious Texan accent answered. “Mr. Harris I presume?”

“Hey Mr. Bush. We have a problem.”

“What sort of problem, son?”

“The kind that's gonna bring me and my mate to DC to protect one of our unchanged and his people over at NCIS. I don't know the details yet, Doyle in L.A. is writing down everything he saw in his vision and they're gonna fax it to us here in Sunnydale...but as soon as we have that we're heading to the airport.”

“Alright. You have my number in your cell for emergency calls?”

“Yes sir.”

“Keep me posted.”

“Will do Mr. President.” They hung up and Xander went upstairs. He had a bit of quick packing to do. They were on a plane by 10pm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
05/23/05 – 8:10 a.m. Washington DC  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jethro watched in amusement as DiNozzo tried to get Kate and Tim's attention; he wasn't sure why they were ignoring the senior field agent. Catching Tim's eye and raising a brow in silent question yielded little result. Whatever it was he hoped they resolved it before he had to step in and stop the childish behavior.

Kate hung up her phone and came to his desk. “Virginia State just got a 911 call Gibbs, two dead sailors.” She glanced at DiNozzo. “Tony shouldn't you still be on sick leave?”

“Was going crazy at home.” He gave her a grin and wheezed a little. “Did you miss me Kate?”

“Like a parasite.”

“Ouch.”

“Where?” Jethro barked out at them, cutting through their chit chat.

Kate continued. “In a car off Route 17 in Fredericksburg.” She handed him the information she'd written down.

“Let's roll.” Jethro stood up...and froze...because two familiar figures were walking down the stairs from the director's office.

“Boss?” DiNozzo asked.

“Hold up.” He watched as they made their way down and then walked to his part of the bullpen. His agents had frozen as well. In curiosity.

The younger of the two men smiled at him, just a touch of worry and nervousness in his friendly brown eyes. “Hey Gibbs. Long time no see.”

Kid was right. Jethro hadn't seen them since the 2003 Summit. He nodded at the Alpha Dragon of Sunnydale. “Harris. What brings you to DC?”

Harris shrugged. “We brought a message from L.A., pretty important.”

Damn, the only kind of message most of them would get from L.A. would probably be about a vision. What the hell did Doyle see? “I see you've already spoken to the Director.”

“Yeah, that was George's idea, giving Director Morrow the full story...well...not the full story. Can we talk?”

Jethro nodded. “This message from L.A... it as bad as 9/11?” He watched as all amusement and curiosity left Kate and DiNozzo's faces. Tim was just sort of gaping; he knew more than the other two and was trying to adjust to the shock.

“No.”

“Good. Follow me.” He led Harris and Spike to the elevator, waited for them to board, and then shut it down. “What's Doyle seen now?”

He looked to Spike who pulled an envelope out of his duster. “He had a vision of you and your people getting shot up.” Spike handed him the envelope. “Got here as soon as we could.”

“You could have faxed this to me.”

Harris shook his head. “No, Doyle didn't see you changing to save anyone...so we're here to play body guard.”

“I appreciate that, but I got it covered. Besides, the two of you can't protect my entire team. I have three agents who don't stay together even out in the field and if you include Abby, Ducky and Palmer. You don't have the manpower between you.”

“No kidding.” Spike gave Jethro a sneer and Harris elbowed his mate a little. Spike lost the sneer and rolled his eyes. “We put a call out to the others. Stokes and Sanders are getting' their little ID cards and such.”

“And Chris and Buffy are talking to Director Morrow now...I think your director is feeling grumpy because an ATF Agent is volunteering to help protect your team.”

“That or he's grumpy because of us civilians.”

“Funny how I don't think of us as civilians.”

Jethro couldn't stop the smile. “Well Harris that's because you've been saving the world since you were sixteen.”

Harris waved off the point. “I only helped save the world. I was but one cog in a world saving team. So we good?”

He nodded, they were here and weren't leaving, might as well let them do this. “Who's watching who?”

Harris shrugged. “I'm watching you. Spike's watching McGee...Morrow mentioned you think he might be your mate. Congratulations in advance.”

“Morrow threatened to press the issue and make us separate...my eyes glowed. I think he is my mate.”

“Okay, Spike's guarding him so you won't need to change just yet.”

“Lucky him.” Spike commented. “Since I'm more bulletproof than a human.”

Harris glared at him. “You are wearing a vest right? Just because you're hard to kill doesn't mean you're invincible.”

“I'm wearing a vest love. Wouldn't do to catch a bullet and have it go through me and hit the lad.”

Harris nodded and let it go. “Buffy will stick close to Agent Todd, Chris to DiNozzo. Nick is gonna hang out with your M.E. and his assistant...and Greg will be staying in the lab with your Ms. Sciuto.”

“He know anything about lab work?”

“He's a CSI now, but was a lab tech... primarily DNA. But he's a smart guy. He can probably help her with whatever. Nick vouched for his skills with a gun.”

“Really?”

“He started teaching Greg after they got together in '99. That's four years.”

“This isn't negotiable is it?”

“Nope.”

He nodded and flipped the switch, turning the elevator back on. “Okay. Get ready to go.” Jethro shot them a smirk as the doors opened. “Don't throw up on my crime scene.”

Harris followed him with Spike a step behind. “I once found only part of a swim team member in my high school cafeteria. If I can hold my cookies in the presence of a mushy pile of skin and cartilage I think I can handle your crime scene.”

Several sets of eyes widened as Harris talked and Jethro snorted.

“Said that a bit loud there, pet.”

“Oops.”

“Boss who are these guys?” DiNozzo asked.

“Our protection detail.” His eyes flicked up to the steps where Summers and Larabee were coming down. “McGee, this is William Blake, he's your bodyguard for the foreseeable future. Harris here is with me.” He nodded to the couple approaching them. “Buffy Summers, Kate Todd. Chris Larabee, Tony DiNozzo. Now that we're all acquainted, we have a crime scene to get to.”

Tony groaned and eyed up Summers. “Why can't I have the hot bodyguard?”

“Because I'm married to the man glaring at you.” Summers quipped. DiNozzo looked back at Larabee and did a double take.

“That's a quality glare, very Gibbs.”

“Don't piss off the former Navy SEAL DiNozzo. You can get to know one another on the way. Harris, make sure Stokes leaves with Ducky and Palmer.” Xander nodded and pulled out his phone. “Let's go people.”

Jethro grabbed his bag and Tim fell in step, keys to the truck in his hand. “Boss? Why are the leading pairs of the Dragon Nation playing body guard?”

“Because a certain seer had a vision about us all getting shot to death.”

Tim swallowed. “Oh.”

xxx

Greg stepped into the lab just behind Director Morrow, visitor's badge hanging from his collar, and paused. He'd never seen a lab look so friendly and inviting...it was in no way cold and intimidating like the lab in Vegas. This lab had personality...and music he could really get into.

And then there was the woman. She was tall, beautiful, and a poster child for originality. Ecklie would never have hired her.

“Ms. Sciuto.”

She looked up from her work. “Director! Hi! What are you doing here? You've never come down here before.”

“Something's come up and every member of Gibbs team is being assigned a protection detail. This is your bodyguard until the threat has been lifted. Greg Sanders, Abby Sciuto.”

He stepped forward and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

She didn't shake his hand. “He's not one of ours.”

“No, but he's here specifically to guard you, and aid you in the lab should you need it, by order of the president.”

Her eyes got a little wide. “What's going on that the president wants me to have a bodyguard?”

“That's need to know Ms. Scuito.”

“And I don't need to know.”

“Correct.” He nodded at them both. “Well I'll leave you to it.” Director Morrow left them alone...and Abby tried to set him on fire with a glare. Or at least he assumed that's what she was trying to do.

“You...just stand there and don't touch anything. Only I get to work with Major MassSpec and my other babies.”

“You sure you wouldn't want any help?”

“Most bodyguards aren't qualified to do lab work.”

“I'm not most bodyguards...I'm actually a CSI with the Vegas Crime Lab...but before that I was a DNA tech.”

She blinked. “How'd you go from that to bodyguard?”

He grinned. “Would you believe I'm on vacation?”

“And you moonlight as a federally approved bodyguard on your vacations.”

Greg shook his head. “This is actually my first time playing bodyguard.”

Abby was looking more and more confused. “Do you even know how to use that Glock?”

“I've owned it since ‘99; I do know how to use it.” He winked. “My boyfriend made sure I passed all my courses. He's guarding your M.E. and Assistant M.E.”

“What's he do?”

“Nick? He's a CSI, higher grade than me since he's been at it longer. But he started out as a patrol cop in Texas.”

“Oh that's cool, making the jump from law enforcement to forensics...hey...what was he in high school?”

“Jock.”

“You're kidding.”

“Nope.”

Abby gave him a smile, finally. “So is the whole team being guarded?”

“Yeah. Gibbs, McGee, Todd, and DiNozzo each have a bodyguard going out in the field with them.”

“And you can't tell me why?”

Greg shook his head. “Not yet...maybe not at all. So you sure you just want me to stand here out of the way?”

“I have a spare lab coat on a hook in my office.”

xxx

“You sure you'll be alright lad? Not everyone does well at crime scenes and we have no way of knowing how gruesome it may be.”

Nick grinned, already liking the quirky M.E., almost more than Doc Robbins back in Vegas. “I appreciate the concern Doctor Mallard, but if you're worried I might yack on your victims, don't. This won't be my first crime scene.”

“Please, call me Ducky. You're in law enforcement then?”

“Yeah. Had a beat in Dallas before I moved to Vegas and joined the Crime Lab there as a CSI.”

“A very reputable lab, its reputation is impeccable. Are you still employed there?”

“I am.”

“Then why are you playing bodyguard to us?”

“Just following orders Ducky.”

“Ah, but who's?”

Nick lost his smile, though Ducky couldn't see it from the front passenger seat. “I'd tell you everything if I could Ducky.”

“Do I turn left here Doctor Mallard.”

“Right Mr. Palmer. Tell me Mr. Stokes. Do you by chance know a Doctor Albert Robbins?”

xxx

Juggling people around to make sure everyone was protected and not overcrowded was a brief and interesting debate. It ended with Gibbs driving the rental car Xander and Spike had gotten at the airport with Xander riding shot gun. Spike and McGee were in the back. The only reason Xander was letting Gibbs drive was because they were in unfamiliar territory and the federal agent knew his way around. 

Buffy and Chris were crowded into the NCIS truck with Kate Todd and Tony DiNozzo. He wasn't really sure how that was going to work out...maybe the guy wouldn't flirt with Buffy anymore?

McGee got the full story on the way, it was only right considering the guy was descended from dragons himself, and had helped the Tams.

 

The actual crime scene seemed to be pretty standard and nothing he hadn't seen time and time again in Sunnydale. State Police had the area marked with yellow tape but he didn't see a car or anything. “Shouldn't the car be on the road?”

“Not if it was moved.” Gibbs replied, parking the rental.

“Huh.”

They got out, and spread out, Xander sticking to Gibbs and Spike to McGee. He could hear a lighthearted repartee going on between Agent Todd and Buffy and he was glad they were getting along. DiNozzo seemed to be avoiding flirting under Chris' watchful gaze and that was load off his mind as well.

McGee and DiNozzo went straight for the state police, bringing out notebooks and pencils and interviewing them, their bodyguards close behind. Xander and Buffy followed Gibbs and Todd down an embankment. The car had been moved. He wasn't sure how yet as the embankment looked pretty undisturbed.

“How'd they get it down here?” Buffy asked, voicing his thoughts.

“What do you two see?” Gibbs countered.

They shared a look before circling their charges and then the scene. “Hey Buff. Look there.” He pointed a bit further down.

“Less steep...tire tracks.”

“The car could have been put in neutral and helped along.”

“Good eyes.”

Buffy moved in close to him, letting the agents work and spoke low. “You feel anything?”

Xander fought the urge to search their surroundings. “Like someone watching us?”

“Yeah.”

Xander nodded. “They're downwind though, can't catch a scent, and they're being very quiet.”

“Great.”

They moved in closer, just in case things got bad and whoever was watching them decided to start shooting. The bodies weren't pretty...but they also weren't the most gruesome sight either of them had ever seen.

“They knew what they were doing Gibbs.” Agent Todd commented between photographs. “Three shots each, tight groupings.”

Gibbs nodded at Todd. “Each one a kill shot.” He reached in and pulled the passenger's wallet out of his back pocket, only possible since the guy was slumped over the door like he'd tried to get away. “Passenger is Curtis Janssen, Pensacola, Florida. Military ID. Credit cards and money are present.”

“So this wasn't a robbery.”

“Depends.” Gibbs countered his agent.

“On what?” Todd asked, still snapping pictures.

“On what else is missing Kate.”

“Huh. It looks like the killer tried to clean up a little.” She nodded towards the bloody towel in the driver's lap.

Buffy wrinkled her nose. “He didn't do a very good job of it...and if he shot them he wouldn't have blood on his hands...literally.”

Gibbs snorted and moved the towel. “I think he did have blood on his hands Summers.” The driver's hands were missing. Cut off at the wrists. Agent Todd let out little gasp. Xander made face similar to Buffy's, nose all wrinkled in distaste. “Missing body parts don't bother you two.” Gibbs commented.

Xander and Buffy shared another look. “Sophomore year we found Doctor Gregory in the cafeteria fridge, sans his head.”

“Wasn't as much blood though.” Buffy added.

“You two found one of your professors in the fridge in college?”

Buffy shook her head. “Nope. Our biology teacher in high school.”

“Where did you two go to school… hell?”

“We do affectionately call it Sunnyhell, instead of Sunnydale.”

“Focus please.” Gibbs gave them a look and they quieted, letting the agents work.

“You think he needed the prints?”

“We'll find out.”

“Boss!” DiNozzo called out from the top of the hill. “State cops ran the Mustang's plates. It’s a rental car outta Dulles Airport. I got-” His words were cut out and he started to tumble down the embankment. Chris rushed forward, sliding down after him and caught the NCIS agent before he tumbled all the way down. “Thanks.” DiNozzo managed to wheeze out.

“I'm supposed to save you from outside threats...not the threat you represent to yourself.”

“I'll work on that.”

“You okay DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked with a hit of a smirk.

“Just catching my breath, Boss.”

“Help him up Larabee and let him work.” Gibbs started back up the hill and Xander followed him. They found McGee unloading more equipment from the truck when they got to it. 

“Where the hell are they Tim?”

“Palmer must have taken a wrong turn again.”

Xander shuddered under the gaze of whoever was watching them. He eyed Spike and poked at their bond, letting his sense of unease fill him. Spike nodded at him as if to say, 'I feel it too'.

They didn't have time to say anything because the M.E.'s van arrived and Doctor Mallard was very vocal and very upset about the wrong turn his assistant had taken. Nick climbed out of the van and rolled his eyes. He followed them to the back of the van, still amused and Spike followed McGee down the hill.

Xander did manage to elbow Nick quietly and quickly. “We're being watched...keep your guard up.”

“Will do.”

xxx

Buff did her best to stay out of Kate and Tony's...banter...for lack of a better word. Chris didn't bat an eye at the way they acted, but then he was used to Buck and JD picking at each other almost constantly. He was used to dealing with immaturity.

The snake thing though went too far in her mind. Kate was really freaking out over the reptile that was wrapping around her leg. Tony got it though; big grin on his face as he knelt in front of Kate. Buffy looked up at Chris. “It’s not venomous is it?”

Chris rolled his eyes and took the snake from Tony. “Corn snakes are not venomous.” He let it go a few steps away from the car and out of their way. Kate planted her foot on Tony's shoulder and kicked him to the ground

“Corn snake?” Tim asked as he joined them, eyes on the escaping reptile, Spike on his heels.

“Corn snake.” Buffy confirmed.

“Back to work.” Kate growled, glaring at Tony. “McGee, check the trunk. No one touches the bodies until Ducky says all clear.”

Tim took the keys from Kate and moved around to the back of the silver car. Tony was still on his back on the ground beside it groaning, but he happened to look up when Tim turned the key in the back lock.

“Freeze McGee, don't move!”

Spike, just behind Tim, froze. “Bloody hell, thought I heard a beeping.”

Buffy stared at him. “Why didn't you say something?”

“None of the baddies we ever came up against used bombs now did they? Only your lot ever went the explosive route.”

Tony got to his feet. “Well a baddie wired this car to explode.” He walked closer to Tim. “Looks like the detonators tied to the trunk.”

“What?” Tim looked terrified.

“How far did you turn the key?” Kate asked.

“Almost all the way.”

Tony was at Tim's side, Chris and Spike trying not to crowd them. “Okay, don't let it snap back.” He put his hand on the key to hold it in place. “Let go McGee.”

McGee let go and took a step back, Spike pulled him further away. “Okay.”

“Good. Now all of you run.”

Buffy shared a look with Chris. “You got him?”

Chris nodded back at her, sending a wave of reassurance through their bond. “We'll be right behind you.”

Buffy didn't look back as she grabbed Kate, threw the other woman over her shoulder, and ran up the hill. She could hear Spike curse and Tim yell in surprise as he was hoisted up much the same way. They cleared the embankment in seconds, in time for Spike to yell the word ‘BOMB’ when the explosion happened.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the shining glint of copper and multi-colored scales that was Nick and Xander shifting to shield them all from the incoming shrapnel. Buffy, Spike, and Gibbs made sure Ducky and Jimmy had their faces down so they couldn't see the dragons looming over them.

It was over in a second and Xander and Nick were human form again before anyone was the wiser. Xander took a moment to cup Spike's cheek, kiss his forehead, and then look back the way they had come.

Chris was helping Tony over the guardrail, not a scratch on either of them.

“Boss, I lied when I said I never felt better...and I really should have taken that extra week.”

Gibbs nodded, checking Tim over for injuries. “Agreed DiNozzo.”

xxx

There hadn't been much left of their crime scene after the bomb went off...but as explosions went it had been relatively small. Nick agreed having witnessed the aftermath of the Vegas Crime Lab blowing up. Buffy and Xander admitted to seeing bigger as well when their high school had blown on graduation day. That got quite a few stares.

Either way they gathered up the pieces, bagged, tagged, and packed them into the vehicles before returning to the Navy Yard. Tony had an appointment to keep with Ducky and Buffy was glad Chris drove them back instead of Tony. She had offered to drive but Chris had taken the keys before she could do more than reach for him.

She had thrown a rock at Xander when he'd laughed. When it hit him in the butt and got an 'Ow!' out of him it was very satisfying.

 

Once back Ducky, Jimmy, Kate, and Tony headed straight to autopsy where Ducky could examine Tony. Buffy and Chris followed as was their job. Spike and Nick helped  
Tim get the evidence to Abby Scuito in her lab. Xander was elsewhere with Gibbs.

Palmer got to work on sorting out the pieces and running the dental records while Ducky checked out Tony. His blood pressure was high but his temperature had gone down. Buffy's mind was still reeling over the whole plague thing. Who got plague these days. Her eyes had shot to Chris in amusement. 

“Aren't you glad none of your team has managed to get mixed up in a bio-attack?”

Chris had paled a little at the thought. “Sweetheart please don't jinx me, with their luck each of them would end up with something different and have to be quarantined all by themselves. Six different rooms with negative pressure are not in the budget.”

“How much you wanna bet Assistant Director Travis already has something set up in case it happens?”

“Buffy, please quit tempting fate.” She grinned.

“Wait.” Tony said, hand up. “Assistant Director Oren Travis...ATF's Denver Office...You're THAT Chris Larabee? Head of Denver's Team 7? You guys are a legend!”

Chris sighed. “I think I liked him better when he didn't know who I was.”

Gibbs and Xander walked in and the moment was lost.

xxx

Before he realized what he was doing Greg had put himself between the new face and Abby. Then it registered that the newcomer was accompanied by Agent Larabee, which made the new guy Agent DiNozzo. He breathed a sigh of relief and moved his hand away from his gun, moving back out of the way so Abby could launch herself at her friend. Greg got back to work and tried not to laugh as DiNozzo almost collapsed under her weight.

Chris gave them room to talk about their newest case and checked in with Greg. “Any problems here?”

“Nope, but I heard you guys had some excitement out in the field.”

“DiNozzo almost blew himself up to save his teammates.”

Greg shuddered. “But you got him away in time.”

Chris leaned in and whispered. “Had to change to get us up the hill in time. I was behind him so he didn't see anything...but I had to pick him up. I don't know if he realizes his feet left the ground or not.”

“But you changed back before anyone noticed. The others?”

“Everyone's fine. You'd know if Nick wasn't...he and Xander changed too, for a second.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Gibbs asked as he whirled in, Xander behind.

“Updating Sanders.”

“Kid looks shaken.”

Greg shrugged. “I have a problem with explosions.”

DiNozzo winced as he got up. “Well yeah kid, they tend to kill people. How close to one have you been?”

“At the center. Turned away in time, but had to have new skin grafted to my back.” There were stares all around. “I have mentioned that I'm a CSI and a former DNA tech right? A colleague put a foreign substance somewhere they shouldn't have and BOOM. I'm in a daze, laying on my side and getting shipped to the ER.”

DiNozzo was still making a face as Gibbs and Abby discussed the bomb. “Skin grafts?”

“Yep.”

“Ouch.”

xxx

It wasn't making much sense. The components of the bomb were standard, but untraceable...the 911 tip anonymous. Buffy had a bad feeling that this was why Doyle had his vision...but the bomb hadn't been part of it. She wondered if they should call Doyle and double check.

Tony and the others seemed equally confused. “So what's goin' on Boss?”

“The car didn't have any military decals and the lieutenants were wearing civies.”

Tim did seem to have a bit of a breakthrough. “And the 911 caller specifically said it was two dead sailors.”

Gibbs nodded. “Someone wanted NCIS to investigate the scene.”

“Why?” Kate asked.

“Same reason they rigged that car to explode Kate.”

Tony caught on, his face matching their growing dire circumstances. “We were set up...so someone really is trying to kill us?”

Gibbs nodded and headed toward the stairs. “And they came pretty damn close. Thank your bodyguards.”

xxx

After a dissatisfying and brief meeting with Director Morrow Gibbs headed out of the office and Xander followed, riding shotgun when they got to the agency sedan. The ride was brief and their destination was a coffee house.

“Most people don't like my driving.” Gibbs commented as they waited on their coffee.

Xander had to laugh. “You need to ride with Buffy some day. Your driving isn't scary compared to hers. Most people won't ride with her...just about every ATF Agent in Denver runs the other way if she has car keys in her hand and they need a ride. We're talking guys hardened by years of SEAL and Army Ranger training.”

“That bad huh?”

“She's the Howling Mad Murdock of driving.”

Gibbs let out a low whistle as the barista handed them their drinks, he paid before Xander could object. “My treat. We were being watched today weren't we?” 

“Yeah...but none of us could hear them or get a scent to pinpoint a location.”

“Thank you.”

Xander blinked. “For what?”

“For coming here and protecting my people...especially during Apocalypse season.”

“Eh, Buffy called in the President for a request so Willow and company would have some extra muscle for it. Faith was glad to get the pardon.”

“Faith?”

“Did we ever mention there are two Slayers?”

“Maybe.”

“Yeah, so Faith got a pardon and is out of prison, helping watch the Hellmouth in case something wiggy goes down.”

Gibbs gave him an odd look at the word choice and they stepped back outside into the cool night air. The agent's entire demeanor changed and Xander felt a chill go through him, but kept his face neutral and followed Gibbs lead. Gibbs turned to the left, eyes on a man in a leather jacket, newspaper hiding his face. Xander almost wished the paper stayed in place because he almost had a heart attack when the paper lowered to reveal Dracula's twin sitting there staring at them. 

“Eep.”

“You say something Harris?”

“Nope, just having my own personal wiggins.”

“Well pull it together.” Gibbs didn't say another word to him, just approached the table and sat across from the man who seriously could have been Dracula. Xander followed, pulling up a chair beside Gibbs, and took in the subtle differences.

This guy was human. Xander could pick up his calm heart beat, the difference in his scent, the blood in his veins. The differences went beyond the short hair. Still. He had Dracula issues and this was freaking him out.

The man spoke. “Washington is such a lovely city this time of year, don't you agree Special Agent Gibbs.” He waited for an answer but received none. “Not much of a conversationalist are we? What about your friend...”

Xander shrugged. “I'm from a warmer climate; I've got nothing to compare it to.”

“That is something we have in common Mr...?”

“LaVelle.”

“Mr. LaVelle. You're not an agent.”

“Nope.”

“So why are you here with Gibbs?”

“I'm his bodyguard...apparently someone is trying to kill him.”

“Is that so?”

Gibbs broke through their conversation. “Enough with the social niceties Ari...”

“Of course, business as always.”

“It’s not business Ari, mostly I'm just waiting.”

“For what?”

“For a reason to shoot you again. Someone tried to kill my team today and I'm thinking it was you.”

“You wound me Gibbs. If it was me, they would be dead already.”

Xander tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing. “We were being watched today...that wasn't you?”

“No Mr. LaVelle. It was not.”

Xander felt the truth in his words, but didn't trust it. “An associate then?”

Ari didn't answer the question and Gibbs didn't give him time to. “You're still coming in with me for questioning.”

“Unfortunately I've made other plans, which I know you won't agree to, so I've taken the liberty of planting an explosive device under one of these tables.”

Xander immediately started looking around, subtly, listening closely for a beeping like Spike had described. He tuned out their conversation and did his best not to shudder when the creep waved at a little girl and her mother. So many Dracula vibes.

By the time he'd gotten a fix on the bomb Ari was standing and making to leave. Gibbs called out to him. “Where's the device?”

“Oh, I almost forgot. I lied. There is none.” Ari started his motorcycle and rode off.

“He lied.” Xander dove under the table where the little girl and her mother were sitting, freaking them out.

“Easy. Federal Agents, please back away from the table slowly. Harris you know what you're doing?”

“SEAL training.” Xander answered, carefully unsticking the bomb. “Explosives are kinda my thing.”

“You were a SEAL?”

“In another life.” Xander carefully moved from under the table, bomb in hand. “Clear my path Gibbs.”

He did and they ran for it, ducking into an alley and toward a dumpster. “Can't disarm it?”

“No time!” Xander tossed the device in the dumpster and then changed, curling around the older man, body and wings shielding him as the bomb went off. Then, carefully, he shifted back. “I hate changing in small spaces.”

“If someone was watching us today, they had to of seen the three of you change?”

“Nah. Willow and Tara whipped us up a few charms to carry around. Anyone who sees us change but isn't in the know won't see a thing. Well...they might see a flash and get blinded a little bit...so...now what?”

“Back to the Navy Yard.”

xxx

Gibbs' agents were in the bullpen when they got back as were their bodyguards. Nick and Greg were nowhere in sight, still looking after their own charges. As they entered the large cubicle, Xander just a step behind Gibbs, McGee stood and blocked the older man's path.

“Ari's back and he's here to kill you.”

“I know.”

“Dammit Jethro.” McGee grabbed his lover's arm and dragged him back out of the cubicle and toward the other elevator.

Spike made a move to follow them but Xander shook his head. “Let them talk. There's been too many close calls today.”

His vampire nodded and moved closer to him, breathing deep. “Why do you smell like smoke love?”

“Eh, this Ari guy tried to kill us and a bunch of civilians at a coffee shop.”

Spike's eyes narrowed and pale hands cupped Xander's face. “You look like you're all in one piece.”

“You can double check later...”

Buffy stood; she had been leaning on Agent Todd's desk. “What is it Xander?”

He made a face. “This Ari guy? Looks like our old buddy Drake. I mean he could be Drake's twin brother...but with shorter hair.”

She gave him a confused look. “We have a friend named Drake?”

“The guy who wanted you to be his 'Queen of the Night'?”

“Oh, him...Ugh...him! Creep...he looks like him? Really?” Then she blinked. “Are you okay? Drake whammied you pretty good when he was in Sunnydale a few years ago.”

“Tosser still owes me eleven pounds...” Spike grumbled. “But I'd settle for a bit o'blood after what he did to you.”

Xander shrugged. “I'll deal. Now...I'm gonna go bully the Director.” He started to walk away, but Spike tugged him closer for a long and lingering kiss. “I'm okay Spike.”

Spike nodded and let him go. “Go bully the bureaucrat.”

Xander grinned and pointed at Buffy and Chris. “Find somewhere private; take a moment or five for yourselves.” He pointed at Kate and DiNozzo. “Stay with Spike and McGee when they come back...no one let Gibbs leave the building.” He left them there, knowing his orders would be followed.

XXX


	7. Chapter 6

Take a Step  
Chapter 6

calikocat  
Word count: 5156

A/N: This chapter covers the second half of the Season 2 finale Twilight (05/24/05) and we're pretty much ignoring the Season 3 premiere.

XXX 

Gibbs was strangely cooperative when Xander saw him again; McGee on the other hand was extremely satisfied about something. Whatever had gone down in the elevator had been of the good and Gibbs didn't question or object when Director Morrow took him off the case and put the team, the entire team, completely in Xander's hands. Gulp.

Xander did his bit of bullying and arranged the use of a small room just off the Director's office...there was a cot inside and no cameras. It wasn't much more than a closet really, but it would do. Buffy and Chris were up first...before Xander and Spike took their turn. Neither pair needed to bond everyday, 2-3 times a day anymore, but after the close calls the bonding couldn't hurt.

Nick and Greg and been together longer than the rest of them and didn't even need to bond once a day. So they waited until their charges were up in the bullpen for a bit and made use of the director's closet. They got some funny looks, all of them, especially because none of them were allowed to go home. 

DiNozzo was the one who guessed what each pair were going off to do, a big grin on his face. Kate however was the one who commented on it while Nick and Greg had stepped away and everyone else was gathered together in the bullpen. She whirled on Xander, arms folded, eyes glaring.

“You're horrible at this. You don't sneak off for nookie while on protection detail.”

Xander shrugged. “We're a special case.”

“And what makes you so special?”

Buffy tried to diffuse her temper. “Kate, you don't have clearance for that.”

“The hell I don't! I used to be Secret Service before joining NCIS. I was on the President's personal detail.”

Xander snapped his fingers. “That's why you're familiar. We met you before, August, 2001. Remember Buff?”

Buffy's eyes widened. “That's right. You were there when we had our first meeting with George.”

Now DiNozzo's eyes were wide and curious. “Wait, you guys are on a first name basis with the President? How is that possible?”

Kate had put the pieces together and was glaring at all four of them now. “You! How could you two have clearance that high? You were what? Kids then?”

“We were twenty.” Buffy confirmed. “Fresh out of teenagedom.”

Xander shrugged. “That kind of thing happens when a bunch of kids have to save Army Rangers and government scientists from a rogue experiment that was part of an unsanctioned government OP on US soil. Trust me, at nineteen we would have preferred to have been anywhere but in an underground lab that 'never existed'.” He made air quotes around the last. “And I can't tell you anymore than that because you don't have clearance.”

Stares all around. McGee gulped. “I remember seeing the footage.”

Buffy frowned at him, then at Xander. “Huh?”

“He saw the video of us fighting our way out.”

“How?”

“He's one of Red's hackers I'd wager.” Spike smirked. “Got a codename McGee? For all your hacking?”

“Don't answer that McGee...” Buffy ordered. “...but are you one of the ones that helped alert Captain Reynolds team when the Tams were in trouble?”

“Yes Ma'am. I received a copy of the thank you note...how are they doing?”

Buffy sighed. “River Tam still has nightmares and wakes up screaming a lot. Mal's good to her though and never pushes. They only had enough time with Simon to make the first cut before he was rescued. Thank you for your part in saving them.”

“I wasn't the only one...there are several of us.”

“We know.” Chris smirked. “Red keeps tabs on you all in case you get in trouble...one of you is on my team.”

“If we're done gossiping there's still paperwork to do.” Gibbs informed them. “Don't tell my people anything they don't have clearance to hear.”

Xander rolled his eyes and picked a spot to settle in for the night...most of them were light sleepers and would know if anyone left. 

Hours later in the middle of the night Xander cracked his eyes to watch Gibbs guide McGee to the floor behind the younger man's desk and curl up around him on the carpet. He sat up a little and looked around. DiNozzo was asleep at his desk...Chris was in another chair in front of that desk with Buffy curled in his lap. Xander stood and did a head count. Kate was on the floor behind her own desk, head in Abby's lap. Nick and Greg were camped out on the stairs where they could see the whole bullpen, both wide awake, used to the odd hours.

Spike silently jumped down from his perch on a filing cabinet and pushed Xander into the chair that Gibbs had vacated. “Sleep Xan.”

He nodded and was out.

XXX  
05/24/05 – Tuesday Morning, Washington DC  
XXX

“Gibbs!” Kate sat up with gasp; nearly whapping Tony in the face as she flailed for a second.

“You dream about Gibbs?”

“What? No. God no!”

Tony looked over at McGee with a grin. “She dreams about Gibbs.”

McGee made a face. “I'm gonna have to object to that Kate.”

She rolled her eyes, looking around frantically, Xander took pity on her. “He's fine. Spike is keeping an eye on him.” He nodded toward the man who joined them. “See.”

Spike moved directly to Xander, coffee in hand and gave it to him. Xander inhaled, savoring the smell...and then he savored the taste. “I love you.”

“You talking to me or the coffee?”

“Ask me again once I've had caffeine?”

“If we were at home I'd have woken you up proper.”

Xander blushed and choked on his coffee. “Gah! Spike!”

“That was more than I needed to know boys.” Gibbs was grinning; he'd retrieved an over shirt from a file cabinet and was starting to put it on.

“You need a vest Gibbs...if we leave the building you're wearing one.” Kate ordered.

“I agree. Everyone wears them today.” Xander ordered. “Everyone.”

Spike rolled his eyes. “Never took mine off love.”

xxx

Buffy was really appreciating that morning coffee by the time they got to the Defense Contracting Company. Without it she doubted she could have handled another day of Kate and Tony sniping at each other. She envied Xander, who was in a separate car with Gibbs, Tim, and Spike...it had to be a much quieter ride than the one she and Chris were having.

 

The actual visit revealed a lot of badness and she looked at the remaining target drones. “So what… Ari is going old school?”

“If they stole a target drone they'd have to be.”

“I'm guessing they can do more damage than a rocket launcher?”

“Yes...” The Defense Contractor guy was looking at her strangely. “Why do you ask?”

“Point of reference. I've fired a rocket launcher before. I know what they can do.”

Tony grinned and looked her up and down. “Really. How old were you when that happened?”

“Seventeen.” She grinned back, baring her teeth. “Xander taught me...you still have the rocket launcher Xan?”

“In my basement.” There was more uncomfortable staring. Xander shrugged. “If it makes anyone feel better the President knows I have it and is okay with it?”

“You two are very strange.”

They got back to work and Buffy was glad to leave all the high tech weapons behind. Give her a stake or sword any day.

xxx

“According to these schematics the drone's pretty outdated from a tech perspective Gibbs.”

“So's a hand grenade.”

“Excellent point.”

“I prefer sharp objects myself.” Xander informed them.

“You can't shoot sharp objects Harris.”

“Arrows are sharp and pointy.” At their looks he waved a hand. “Sorry, carry on.”

Abby and Greg shared a look and Abby continued. “This baby, the Danborn TX Bravo, is basically a jet-propelled RC plane. Meaning it’s manually controlled by a radio transmitter.”

Kate looked from the plasma to Abby. “The transmitter they stole was for the modern UAV that's still undergoing tests...they're not compatible are they?”

“The old and the new go better together than you'd think.” Xander shot a grin to Buffy who nodded. 

“He's right. The flight codes are based off the original software, so a few tweaks and you've got a match.”

“What’s the range Abs?”

“Forty miles...unless they load it down with explosives.”

“Oh they will.”

“It would have to be pretty small Gibbs, twenty-five pounds or less and still get it off the ground...not a lot of bang for your buck.”

Gibbs shook his head. “It is if you're going after soft targets.”

Abby looked uncomfortable at that, as if she knew the answer to the question she asked. “Soft targets?”

“People.” Kate and Xander shared a look as they answered her.

“You know how to stop it?”

“I can tell McGee.”

“Do it.”

“Would destroying the transmitter crash it?” Buffy asked. “In case we don't have time to get control of the thing and fly it safely away from whoever it’s targeting?”

“Um...yeah?”

“Good to know.”

Gibbs left and Xander followed...but he could hear the women talking softly behind him...and Buffy reassuring Abby that none of her people were going to die. That they'd make sure of it.

xxx

DiNozzo and McGee were reviewing the footage from Danborn Contracting, where Gibbs confirmed one of the masked men was Ari Haswari. Xander was impressed that he could tell without seeing the guy's face. Though he had to agree the profile looked familiar enough to creep him out. Shudder.

“He's not lookin' for an Al-Qaeda cell is he, Boss?” DiNozzo asked.

“Hell no, he's runnin' it.” Gibbs started to storm out of the bullpen and Xander struggled to keep up. “You get Fornell in here.”

“How much should I tell him?” DiNozzo called after them.

“Tell him he's about to make the second biggest mistake of his life!”

Xander followed him all the way to MTAC...already looking forward to going home to Sunnydale. At least there they only had to worry about the Hellmouth. Terrorists were way out of his league.

 

Xander was with Gibbs in MTAC when Agent Fornell from the FBI was escorted in, his escort including Kate, DiNozzo and their guards. He waved to his people and let the locals talk.

“My second biggest mistake Jethro? That's very dramatic. What was my first?”

“When you married my second wife.”

“You could have warned me.” Fornell protested.

“I did.”

Fornell looked a bit sheepish at them. “In my defense I thought he was exaggerating...he wasn't.”

Gibbs got him back on track. “Where's Ari?”

“What part of sit this out don't you get?”

“The part where he steals a Navy UAV and kills a bunch of people with it.”

“My people checked out Danborn Avionics, their only UAV is accounted for.”

“He stole a target drone Fornell! Pull it up.” The tech at the controls did so and Gibbs pointed at the schematics. “Pack enough syntax in the nose of that and you've got a poor man's cruise missile.”

Xander sighed. “Either you give him to Gibbs, or we get him for Gibbs.”

Fornell looked at Xander. “Who are you?”

“I'm the one responsible for the safety of Gibbs and his team. The only way I'm going to do my job successfully is if Gibbs is satisfied.”

“That doesn't tell me much.”

Gibbs looked at him point blank. “This guy is the reason my clearance is higher than yours Fornell.”

Fornell seemed to understand that comment. “Look all we have is an encrypted spook cell phone number. But that would take dedicated satellite time to track him down.”

Xander grinned. “McGee. Get your people.”

McGee looked up from his station. “You sure?”

“George gave us authorization...though he'd like to know when that private satellite went up.”

“Uh I'm not privy to that information.”

“That's fine.”

Tim nodded and suddenly an unfamiliar man about Xander's age was on the screen. He had dark hair that was spiked, pale skin and he was wearing all black. “Greetings from places unknown and untraceable. What can Gargoyle do for you today?”

Xander grinned. “Nice to meet you Gargoyle. RedTree says hello.”

“Ah, and you must be WhiteKnight. That SlayerOne and Agent Larabee with you?”

“Yep.”

“So how can I help?”

Tim spoke up. “We need an encrypted cell phone tracked down.”

“Cool, send me the number.”

All eyes went to Fornell who sighed before taking out a card and handing it to Gibbs. Gibbs in turn handed it to McGee. “You two make sure my name is attached to that so he'll answer.”

“Got it Boss.”

Fornell watched, impressed. “How sure are you about this Gibbs?”

“As sure as when I told you she'd clean out your bank account when she left.”

“Ouch.”

They waited for the call to go through...Ari picked up on the third ring. “Special Agent Gibbs. Now how did you get my number?”

“Friends in unusual places.”

“Your friend Fornell?”

“Nope.”

“Your friend Mr. LaVelle then...or should I say Alexander Harris. Ask him how the Mouth of Hell is this time of year.”

Xander and Buffy exchanged an uneasy glance but didn't interrupt. Gibbs carried on, ignoring Ari's comment, “I've been kicked off the case.”

“It’s for the best; I really wasn't looking forward to killing you.”

Xander did his best not to snort, hand moving to cover his mouth. Gibbs glared at him. “Wish I could say the same thing Ari. I've resigned from NCIS.”

“Well I hope it wasn't something I said.”

“Next time we meet Ari, will be the last time. There won't be anybody to stop me.”

Their friend Gargoyle gave them thumbs up and Tim cut the call before Ari could reply. Gargoyle grinned. “There you go. You have your coordinates.”

Xander nodded. “Thank you.”

“Oh dude, my pleasure. It’s not every day I get to help out the team who's been saving the world since they were sixteen.” The screen went blank and Gargoyle was no longer there.

Before anyone could question what the hacker meant Fornell was staring at another screen, worried. “What's Ari doing in Norfolk?”

 

Gibbs managed to get his people all in a car and took off before Xander and his could catch up. Spike glared after them. “And how are we supposed to protect them if they take off without us? You two can't exactly fly after them...Red's spell will only go so far.”

Xander groaned and handed Buffy the keys to the rental. “You wreck it you pay for it.”

Buffy grinned and they got in. Xander and Spike got in the back, eyes closed and hands clasped. Chris was shotgun so he could help her keep an eye out for the agency sedan.

xxx

“I don't think our protection detail is gonna be very happy with us.”

“You think DiNozzo.”

“We'll be fine.” Kate reassured them. “I'm more qualified for that than any of them are.”

Jethro looked at Tim. “You figure that thing out?”

“I did. It'll take a few minutes to jam all three frequencies, but once I have them the drone should go off target.”

“It’s gonna take forever to search these buildings Boss we don't have that-”

“Let me see the shotgun.” Jethro took the gun from Kate and fired it at the nearest street light. There was yelling above them and a man looked over the edge of one building. Jethro took him out with another shot. “Let's move. Tony, you got the fire escape, Kate you're with me. Tim you get to work on the drone.”

“On it Boss.”

Jethro led Kate to a side entrance and they went in weapons drawn...they were creeping behind a state police car inside when they were fired at. They returned fire, but the guy got a way, going deeper into the building. 

Tim's voice came over the com a bit frantic. “Boss they fired the drone!”

“Jam it McGee!”

A bit later as they got to the door to the rooftop DiNozzo came on. “Got one down; Boss, but no visual on anyone else.”

“Do it.” He opened the door and checked it out. Gunfire erupted again and he hit the deck. Kate fired a shot to cover him. More yelling...and then Jethro and DiNozzo both had a shot at one of the cell members and took it.

There was a squealing of tires below, more yelling, this time in English, and he heard Tim over the com tell their protection detail, now back up, that he was fine.

Jethro left him in their hands and he and DiNozzo took out the guy manning the controls...the drone was still target bound. “McGee this thing is still flying!”

“Okay one freq down, two to go.” There was a single shot instead of the automatic they'd been dealing with and Tim cried out.

Jethro saw red at the sound of Tim's voice in distress...one second he was on the roof beside DiNozzo and Kate, gun in hand...the next he was jumping off the roof in a scrabble of claws and swooping down to shield Tim from anything and everything.

Spike was rolling his eyes, crouched down beside Tim. “I had it covered Gibbs, but just as well that you changed. Let's wrap this up people! McGee keep it up with that thing.”

Tim nodded, ignoring the shining silver dragon above him, and kept it up. “Two freqs.”

More shooting above...and a yell from DiNozzo. “Who the hell brings a crossbow to a gun fight?”

More shooting above them from inside the building and Larabee's; “The inside of the building is clear.”

“Shooter!-” Kate’s yell was cut off. “I've never seen anyone break a machine gun over a person’s head before.”

“Got it!” Tim yelled. “Steering it into the water now!”

“Good lad.” Spike grinned at them both as the drone crashed into the bay. “Anyone seen Xander?”

Jethro snorted and grabbed them both up, one in each clawed arm, before launching from the ground and flying them up to the roof where the others were gathered. Kate and DiNozzo were staring up at him in fear and confusion. Larabee was smirking and Summers gave him a thumbs up.

“Congratulations on making the change and finding your soulmate Agent Gibbs.”

“Yeah, cheers and all that. Now put me down.”

Jethro let go of Spike and Tim and Spike all but leaped away to scan the horizon. Tim stared up at him transfixed, green eyes wide with wonder. “We were right.”

“That thing is Gibbs?” Kate asked; her eyes still fearful.

Tim nodded. “It is Kate. Dragons only take their true form when they're protecting their soulmates.”

Summers nudged her husband. “Wanna give a demonstration so they won't be so freaked?”

Larabee shook his head. “Xander is on his way back, watching him change should be enough.”

Jethro looked in the direction Larabee and Spike were looking to see a bright and shining mass headed toward them. The sun reflected from Xander's scales making him look like a giant opal. He flew over them and landed across from Jethro, the roof barely big enough for both of them. Jethro was a little displeased to discover he was smaller than Xander...but at least he still had hands and arms. Jethro figured if he had a gun big enough for his hands and claws he could probably still fire it. Xander had front feet rather than hands in this form.

And in his jaws, struggling weakly...was Ari.

Xander dropped him to the roof and Ari cried out. Xander shifted back to human form and gave a shudder. “Pretty sure I snapped his spine. He can't run from you now Gibbs.”

Jethro leaned forward, teeth bared with a growl as smoke erupted from his mouth. Ari looked up at him with wonder and fear. “A Dragon. I thought they were all dead...but here are two of you.”

“Three.” Larabee corrected. 

“So what do we do with him?”

Jethro looked down at Tim and nuzzled his cheek; Tim laughed and kissed his nose. Suddenly he was small again; just a bit shorter than Tim, and Tim was still kissing his nose. “We arrest him DiNozzo.”

“You'll need to check out his Sniper's nest. He took a few shots at you guys...and since he's not wearing gloves his prints should be all over it.”

“Good work Harris. That SEAL training paid off.”

“Eheh...I never actually trained. There was magic involved...and a chaos mage...and it all got downloaded into my brain one Halloween.”

Jethro rolled his eyes.

xxx

Ari's spine was broken in two places. He was paralyzed from the neck down and no longer considered a threat. He was, however, handcuffed to his hospital bed in the prison ward...just in case. Science and magic were capable of many things...and if someone decided to get creative and combine the two there was no telling what could be accomplished. So Ari was handcuffed and under guard.

With the danger over and their foe taken down, Xander and his people were off the case and officially on vacation.

When they got back to the Navy Yard though there were a couple of surprises waiting for them.

 

Jethro stared at Morrow, confused. “Sir?”

“I said you're not my problem anymore, not after this mess.”

“Mess?”

“There's going to be an investigation regarding Ari's capture. Paralyzing him was overkill.”

Harris cleared his throat. “Gibbs wasn't responsible for Ari's injuries. I was.”

Morrow nodded at Harris. “Then you'll be the one Mossad will be questioning.” He sighed. “I've been offered a deputy director's position over at Homeland Security.”

“You'd leave NCIS?”

“Its time for some younger blood I think.”

“Who'll be replacing you?” Jethro asked...when Morrow didn't respond Jethro shook his head, eyes a little panicked. “Not me!”

Morrow laughed. “Certainly not.”

“Don't suppose I could volunteer Harris here.”

Harris made a face and even stuck out his tongue. “Pfft. I have enough responsibilities. I don't need to be looking for terrorists and watching over the whole freaking Navy and the Agents who work with them.”

“No, no the position has already been filled.” Morrow grinned at them and walked toward the exit. “He's your problem now Director.” He said over his shoulder as he left MTAC.

Harris watched him leave but Jethro's eyes were fixed on a figure that stood from the front row. Oh hell. It was Jen.

“Hello Jethro.”

Harris whipped his head around and his jaw dropped. “Whoa.” He glanced from Jethro to Jen and back again. “Ex?”

“Something like that.”

“Man I do not envy you.”

“Thanks Harris.”

She eyed them both and focused on him. “Should we skip the 'You haven't changed a bit’ bull?”

“Why start lying to each other now Jen?”

“Any problem taking orders from me?”

“Nope. The past won't be a problem.”

“Good. I don't suppose I could get the two of you in my office.” She started toward the door. Harris sighed and they followed.

Once they were secure in her office Jen looked at them. “So how exactly did Ari Haswari end up paralyzed?”

Jethro looked at Harris. Harris looked back at him...and shrugged. “Has she been read in?”

“I'm now the Director of NCIS Mr. Harris. My clearance is higher than you can imagine.”

Harris blinked at her, took out his cell phone and went through a list before hitting a button. It rang once. “Hello Sir, sorry to bother you...but I was wondering just how much the new Director of NCIS knew about our circumstances? Also a heads up about the change in management would have been nice.” He was quiet while he listened, frowning, nodding. “I see. What about Mossad? I kinda broke the guy they thought was their double agent. He was bad news George, I swear. He shot at us; he was leading the terrorist cell he was supposed to be stopping.” Harris listened again. “So just a Q&A session? Cool. Want us to stop by before we head back west?” He paused. “As far as I know all known Initiative bases and labs have been taken out. Book and Inara are out of the country keeping their eyes and ears open though. They'll let us know if they find anything. Okay, we'll see you after Mossad is done with us.” He hung up and pocketed his cell phone.

“What was that about?”

“George said you didn't know everything, but Morrow left you a big folder of classified stuff on your desk. You read that and then you'll be in the know.”

“George?”

“Yeah, you know. The Commander-in-chief? The President?”

Jen stared at the kid. “You're on a first name basis with President Bush.”

“Yes?”

“Who are you?”

“You know about Sunnydale, California?”

Her eyes widened just a bit. “Oh, you're that Harris.”

“Yeah well it’s a bit more complicated than just Sunnydale. You know about the Dragon Nation?”

“I know about it...” She sighed. “I have done some reading...I'm not as behind as you think. I just hadn't realized Jethro knew about Dragons.”

Harris snorted. “Well congratulations Director...Gibbs here is now the Alpha Dragon in charge of DC. Agent McGee is his mate. Don't separate them under any circumstances.”

She looked thoughtful for a moment and then shot Jethro a smirk. “And I assumed Jethro's soulmate would be a red-head.”

“Life is full of surprises Jen.”

“I'm sure the young man will need time to adjust.”

Jethro smirked right back at her and her assumption. “Not really. We've been living together for more than a year.”

“My, I do have some catching up to do.”

“Yeah Jen. Might wanna get on that.” Jethro headed toward the door. “I have a mate to bond with. Good luck with Mossad, Harris.”

“Hey Gibbs.”

Jethro turned to look at the younger dragon. “What?”

“This puts you and McGee in charge of the East Coast. I doubt Horatio wants it and Mac already turned down the job. Congrats. You and McGee are the third Ruling Pair of the Dragon Nation.”

“Ah hell Harris.”

Harris just laughed at him as Jethro made his escape.

xxx

They tumbled onto the bed, naked; writhing together as they had a hundred times before, but there was a difference this time. An energy between them that had never been there before; a bond that had never been achieved.

Jethro scooted down Tim's body to place a kiss to the tip of the younger man's erection. “No more condoms when we do this Tim, otherwise the bond won't happen.”

“That's okay; we both know we're clean. Would you get back up here and nail me to the mattress already?”

He laughed and crawled back up and Tim slipped the lube out from under their pillows, flicked the lid and squeezed some onto his fingers. They were cool and slick when Tim gently pulled at his cock. Jethro offered up his own fingers and Tim applied a bit of lube so Jethro could prepare him.

“You know Sanders told me after the change you hardly need any prep. You can just slide right in.” He wiggled and spread his legs, feet planted on the mattress. “And later I can just slide right into you too.”

Jethro grinned and slipped the first slick finger inside...and Tim was right. He was looser than he had been. “I like the prep though.” That plump lower lip stuck out in a pout and Jethro leaned down to suck and bite it gently before devouring Tim in a kiss. Tim grinned and kissed him back just as fiercely, groaning in appreciation when two more fingers slipped into him.

“Jethro.”

“Yeah. I know Tim. I love you too.” And he removed his fingers and slid his cock inside of Tim in one smooth long stroke. “Damn. Sanders was right.”

“Thank god.”

Jethro laughed and started to move, it took a moment to find a rhythm because Tim reached for his hands so their fingers could intertwine. But then he used their grasp for leverage and thrust into the always willing body beneath him. He was already looking forward to switching, so he could feel what Tim was feeling.

And then suddenly he was. Every slip and slide of his body into and against Tim's he felt it echo inside of him. Tim's eyes were wide in surprise and Jethro could feel that too, that wonder...and the love Tim felt for him. Hearing the words was good, but to actually feel that emotion touch so deep inside of him, was unlike anything else he had ever experienced.

“I can feel you inside of me Tim. My body...my heart.”

Tim smiled up at him, eyes filled with tears and love. _I can feel all of you._ “I can feel all of you.” His words echoed the thoughts he'd just had.

_Can you hear me Tim?_

_Yes._

Jethro kissed him again, speeding up his thrusts and slamming into Tim's body just a little harder. Tim rose to meet him. _Come for me Timmy._

Tim's whole body shuddered and he broke the kiss with a scream, slamming his head back into the pillows as he arched up. Jethro cried out in surprise as he came, Tim's body contracting around him and milking every drop of ecstasy from him that it could.

 

When they could breathe and think Jethro kissed him again. “Damn Timmy.”

Tim laughed at him softly. “I second that.”

XXX


	8. Epilogue

Take a Step  
Epilogue

calikocat  
Word count: 908

XXX

“How much do you know about Agent Gibbs?”

Xander watched the woman, Ziva David, watch him. She stood in front of him, a smile on her lips, but murder in her beautiful eyes. “Aren't we supposed to be discussing how one of your operatives went rogue?”

“Do you know about his first wife and daughter?”

He nodded. “Gibbs is one of mine. I've known him for more than three years...four in October. Do you know why Ari was using Lapua .308 boat-tail, full metal jacket, moly-coated bullets?”

“That's what Gibbs used as a Marine Sniper.”

“Yep. So you profiled Gibbs for Ari...probably the whole team right?”

“Yes.”

“Maybe you should have profiled your brother.”

She stared at him. “How did you know?”

“Family members smell similar.”

“You are not human?”

“Nope. I assumed you already knew, being Mossad and all...”

Ziva tilted her head a bit, as if curious. “Why would I know that, just by being Mossad?”

“You mean Mossad and The Watcher's Council aren't best buddies?”

She shifted and looked just a little uncomfortable. “Mossad does not do business with The Watchers. Their exploitation of children, of little girls, is despicable.”

Xander smiled. “On that we agree, but The Watchers Council isn't what it once was, and if they want to continue their alliance with the Dragon Nation they will behave themselves.”

“They are funding, your porky bank are they not.”

“...I think you mean piggy bank...and they were at first. But we have our own funds now.”

“Was Ari truly shooting at them?”

Xander nodded. “He was Ms. David...and the gun he was using...a Bravo 51? Sniper's call it a Kate...He was going to kill Agent Todd first. Then he probably would have gone after Abby...going after the women in Gibbs' life. At least until he realized how important Agent McGee is to him.”

Ziva closed her eyes in pain. “Agent Timothy McGee is Gibbs' mate?”

“Yes.”

“Did you truly have to paralyze him?”

“Would you rather he be dead? That could have been arranged, but there would have been some serious fall out if Gibbs had killed him...and...if you'd been the one to kill him?” Xander sighed and stood. “I know he's your brother and you're hurting-”

“You are an only child, you know nothing.”

“...when I was sixteen my best friend and heart brother was taken by vampires, killed and turned. He was my first kill.” Xander took her hand. “I know a bit about that kind of pain.”

“I'm sorry for your loss.”

“And I'm sorry for yours.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “I guess this means we'll be in touch.”

She nodded. “Dragons have returned, and you are their leader. My father will be contacting you.”

“I'm only one of the leaders. Gibbs and McGee are in charge of the East Coast now. I guessing you'll be seeing them pretty often.”

“Perhaps.”

Xander laughed and let go of her hand. “That's a yes. Good day Ms. David.”

“Mr. Harris.”

“Please, call me Xander.”

“Xander...something about Ari bothers you? What is it?”

“Besides the obvious?”

“Yes.”

Xander made a face. “He looks like Dracula.”

“You don't like him because he reminds you of a fictional vampire?”

Xander shook his head. “No, he looks like a very real vampire who I don't like. Drake and I have history...and he owes Spike money...though Spike has never gone into detail how or why.”

“Dracula is real?”

“Yep.” He turned and walked away, leaving her alone in MTAC. “Later.”

xxx

“Hey Gibbs! I hope you're descent because we couldn't keep them away any longer!” Xander yelled up the stairs as he closed the front door behind them all.

There was a groan from the second floor and then Gibbs yelled back. “I know I locked that door.”

Spike laughed. “You need a better lock. Picked it in under five seconds.”

“Ah hell.”

“Gibbs! GibbsGibbsGibbs!” Abby added, heading straight for the kitchen. “We brought you food!”

There was a muttering and movement from what Xander assumed was the master bedroom; and then both men were coming down the stairs in sweats and t-shirts. “Apparently Abby is throwing you a party to celebrate.”

“And you just let yourselves in?”

“Yep. And since Abby is your favorite you won't be mad...right?”

Gibbs sighed. “You're safe Harris.”

“Oh good.” Xander moved a little closer. “I don't think you've seen the last of Ziva David.”

“Thanks for the heads up.”

“Welcome.”

“Jesus!” DiNozzo yelled; his voice panicked. “He has fangs!”

Xander sighed. “Spike!”

“How was I supposed to know the Italian had a vampire phobia?”

“Ugh. I'm gonna go save your agent from my mate.” He walked away toward the kitchen and Jethro watched him go.

“What do you think?” Tim asked coming up beside him.

“I think we'll have our hands full as the Pair in charge of the East Coast.”

Tim blinked. “When did that happen?”

“Officially? The moment I changed, but Caine and Taylor didn't want the job.”

“Wow.”

Jethro took Tim's hand in his. “It’s worth it.”

XXX


End file.
